525,600 minutes
by plzbeminearchie1991
Summary: Bella Swan is a hooter's girl,and doesn't take anyone's shit.No one has caught her eye until Edward comes in one day.Mesmerized with him,she makes a painting of him.What happens when he sees it in a museum in NYC?He scours the city to find her sum inside
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ANYTHING;;got it?**

**Due to a few requests, and a lot of alerts, I'm continuing this jazz. It'll be slightly different...okay a LOT different than that oneshot. And I loved the alert & author subscriptions, but you really get me going with the reviews! So, hit that middle button at the end of the page & write me one!**

**Full Summary:  
Bella Swan is a hooter's girl, and doesn't take anyone's shit. The few years that Bella has worked there, no one has caught her eye. Until Edward comes in one day, that is. Mesmerized with him, she makes a painting of him, and what happens when he finds it in the metropolitan museum in New York City? He struggles, scouring NYC, looking for the one called 'Cherry Pop'. **

******

"What's the big news, Bellaboo?" Jasper asked once again, using that horrid nickname.

I shook my head playfully and kicked off my chucks.

"C'mon," He whined, stamping his foot like a two-year-old.

"Alright," I said, giving up. "Emmett McCarty."

"What 'bout him?"

"He asked me to make him a piece for his collection!" I squealed out loud.

"No shit?" He widened his blue eyes.

"I'm serious!" I grabbed the business card from my pocket and handed it to him. "His cousin's my teacher, and she's been showing him my work!"

"Damn Bells," He smiled. "You're gonna be famous. Like that Pizza dude."

"_Picasso_," I corrected him. I couldn't help but smile wider as he read the card.

"So what, you're gonna paint something? Sculpt?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I have a few pieces locked up in my closet, but I wanna start off fresh."

"You'll do great," He smiled, ruffling my hair in affection.

Jasper's my partner in crime. My best friend. We met in high school, after my 'near-death-experience', as he liked to put it, we hit it off. I tripped over his skateboard one day after school, in a Bella-like fashion. After that, we just seemed to get closer throughout the years, even going to prom together.

"Thanks Jazz," I smiled.

I couldn't believe it. I've been applying to get some kind of my artwork in the metropolitan museum for ages, but no such luck. Then, a top buyer, _the _Emmett McCarty, approached me one day in the studio. He wanted _me _to make him a piece.

"What do ya think he's gonna do with it?" Jasper asked, settling into his seat with the remote in his hands.

"I don't know. Probably sell it to some museum," I shrugged.

"My Bellaboo's gonna be faaaaammmmoouuuuss!" He sang.

"Shut up," I said, playfully slapping his chest.

"C'mon Bells. You're at the top of your class, and are at the studio like, twenty-four seven. You've got the skills to impress 'The Emmett McCarty."

"I just need to find an inspiration," I sighed, grabbing the remote out of his hand.

"What about...me!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Nah. I made that drawing of you in the tenth grade. Live with that," I waved him off.

"Mean. What about...Rosalie? Or Angela? Or your job?" He listed.

"Gah, I hate my job," I said, wrinkling my nose. I worked night shifts at Hooters, and boy did I hate it. Everywhere I turned, there'd be drunk, horny guys whistling and eye fucking me. Disgusting pigs. I hated them. All of them. Except Jasper, of course. He knew me inside out, and I trust him. Unlike the filthy bastards that decide to eyefuck me while I hand them their beers.

"That's why you hate all living breathing men. Except me, of course," He said with a sly smile.

"Yup. 'Cept for that last part," I smiled back. He narrowed his eyes and snatched the remote out of my hand.

"Hey!"

"Nuh uh uh, little Bellaboo. Go work on your 'big project'," He said, turning to the T.V.

"Bastard," I muttered, getting up.

"Give me a holler when you want me to drop you off for work," He added.

"Yeah, yeah sure," I mumbled, stalking to my room.

I sat down in my bean bag chair, a sketch book and a pencil in my hand.

I tried everything, a landscape, objects, even resorting to Jasper. I drew his soft yet striking jaw line, the crinkle in his eyes when he smiled. I drew in the small dimples on his facte, the mess of his straightened hair on his head. He was truly a handsome guy. I'd date him in a heartbeat, but we couldn't risk that awkardness if it didn't work out. Besides, he's up on this whole 'trying out different women' thing.

"Ugh," I grumbled, throwing the sketch book to the ground. It wasn't good enough. Who knows where my piece could end up. Hell, it could even end up in the metropolitan museum. Ha, yeah right.

I looked up to the clock. 5:45. just a bit before my shift started. Another day, another shift avoiding horndogs. I grabbed those horrid orange shorts and slipped them on, along with my tank top and my jacket. I brushed up the knots in my hair and applied cherry chapstick, an effort to moisturize my dry, chapped lips.

"Jazz!" I called, grabbing my bag and phone.

"Coming!" He called back.

I walked into the living room, waiting for him to come out of his room. I desperately tries pulling down the shorts, but no such luck.

"Ready to go?" He asked, emerging out of his room in his signature look; a flannel shirt, black skinny jeans and his DC's.

"When will you stop dressing like we're in high school again?" I sighed.

"It'll never get old," He smiled, grabbing his keys from the coffee table.

"Not if you rip your pants again," I muttered.

"It was only once, and I 180'd that stair perfectly," He said, beaming proudly.

I giggled and followed him outside to his beat up mustang. I slid in the passenger seat, the smell of twizzlers and cigarettes.

"I'm guessing Marie's been here?" I asked, buckling the seatbelt.

"Yeah," He sighed. "She's been really good lately--"

"Say no more, _please_!" I begged. "I don't need to know the escapades that have taken place in the back seat."

"Suit yourself," He sighed, pulling out of the driveway. I fiddled with the radio, setting it on an indie station.

The Maine started blasting through the speakers, and I sighed, humming the lyrics.

"We're here," Jasper said, pulling in an empty spot. I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Pick you up at eleven?" He asked.

"Yup," I said, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Be safe, Bellaboo," He said with a smile. I smiled back and got out.

That's when my inspiration hit me.

******

**Not much, I know. It'll build up. I'll be leaving it up to you guys if you want me to continue this. I'm aiming for at least 15 reviews until my next post. Soooo, if you'd like to see this updated, review please!  
**


	2. Starstrukk

**I own:**

**a crappy laptop: check!**

**six pairs of bullhead jeans from pacsun: check!**

**Twilight: no check!  
**

**Fan fiction fails. I deleted a story for nothing! -_-**

**This story's rated T for...potty mouths, innuendos, and Jasper's chick jeans :D.  
**

**Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I love you guys with all my heart! I'm sorry i didn't get to reply back, something went wrong with my email, but it's all good now :D. Wow, I didn't think it would reach 15 reviews...but it surpassed it;even better! :).**

**Ooh, and do you guys like the title of this story? I was gonna name it Hooter's again, but I felt stupid using the same title, sooooo 525,600 minutes it is! It's from rent, the song Seasons of love. I love the song, so why not use it as my title?  
**

**Author blurb over! On with thy story ;)  
**

******

That's when my inspiration hit me. Literally.

"Fuck!" I squeaked, stumbling back. I felt a hand on my back, steadying me.

"Sorry," A voice said, the warm hand disappearing from my back. I looked up into the greenest eyes I've ever seen. And I'm not fucking kidding. I mean, like grass green. No, too light. Forest? No, Crayola couldn't even match that color. Tiny flecks of gold and warm hues of brown and silver shimmered in his eyes, illuminating his pale face. My eyes traveled up to his hair. Oh God, his hair. Sex hair. He looked like he just rolled out of bed after a romp in the sheets. He had such a sharp jawline; you could cut your hair with it. Sharp jaw, high cheek bones, and those broad shoulders...

_Snap out of it Bella!_

"Are you okay?" He asked me, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Erm, yes. I'm fine. I'm sorry," I said, feeling my cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

"Well, I better get going," He said, giving me a sharp nod. He stalked away, my gaze following to where he was headed to.

Hooter's.

Of course, he had to go into Hooter's.

I clenched my hands into fists and stalked off to the back entry, where the employees went.

"Hey Bella!" I heard as soon as I walked in. Rosalie, Jasper's twin, came over and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey Rose," I said, smiling.

"What's got you flustered? I mean, more than usual," She asked me.

"Erm, ran into a guy," I rushed out the last part before dashing into the service area.

"WHAT?!" She all but screamed. "Everyone! Bells found a special guy!!!!!!!"

I quickly covered her mouth with my hand.

"Scream it to the heavens, will you?" I hissed sarcastically. She pushed my hand away from her mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" She asked.

Slowly, all the waitresses crowded around me. The blush I wore on my cheeks spread throughout my body as they awaited my answer.

"I bumped into a guy, we apologized, then he went in," I said bluntly.

"That's it?!" I heard Tanya's voice ask.

"Yup."

I hung my jacket on the hook and grabbed a couple of menus and a pad and pen.

"What does he look like?!" I heard Rosalie say, marching up next to me with a plate of hot wings.

"Rose, I'm not interested! He looks like a fucking sex god, and who knows what he could be harboring," I shrugged.

"But-"

"Nuh uh!" I said, cutting her off.

"Bells, table three," Angela said, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks, Ang," I said, walking towards the door to the tables.

"Wait!" Rose said. She grabbed my shoulder and whipped me around so that I was facing her.

"Concealer! Your dark circles look hideous," She commented, whipping out a brush and flesh-colored cream.

"Gee, thanks so much," I said, rolling my eyes as she dabbed the concealer under my eyes. She quickly blended it out.

"There!"

I gave her a small irritated smile before stalking out of the kitchen.

Hm, table one.

"Holy shitfuck," I hissed under my breath.

There he was, sitting in the booth. He sat next to two guys; one with spiky hair and a puppy-dog face, and another guy with a major acne problem and a mini 'fro.

_Showtime, Bella._

I took a deep breath and grinned widely as I made my way to my table.

"Hi, welcome to Hooter's. I'm Isabella, and I'll be your server for this evening," I said robotically. fixating my eyes on the decorative plant on the table.

"My name's Mike," Spiky introduced. I nodded my head.

"I'm Eric," 'Fro piped up.

"This here's Eddie," Mike said, elbowing the Adonis next to him.

"Edward," He grumbled, not meeting my eyes.

I handed them the menus without a word, my eyes still fixated on the plant.

"Can I get you any drinks?" I asked.

"Scotch," Mike said. "On the Rocks."

I nodded and scribbled it down on my pad.

"I'll have a rum and coke," Eric said, picking something out of his 'fro.

_Ewwwwwwwwwww._

"And you?" I lifted my eyes up to Edward's face.

He hesitantly lifted his green eyes to meet mine. His brows furrowed, before quickly regaining his emotionless demeanor.

"Water," He said, before adverting his eyes back down to the menu in his hands.

_Hmm. His hands. Long, pale fingers..._

Snap out of it Bella!

I nodded and wrote down their orders as quickly as possible. I brushed some hair in front of my face, to hopefully conceal some of the blush on my face.

"I'll be back with your drinks," I muttered before practically sprinting to the kitchen.

"Whoa there big girl," Rose said when I bumped into her. "What's got you running to the hills?"

"I, er..." I trailed off.

"He's at your table, isn't he?!" She exclaimed. She peered through the small window to look at my table.

"Which one is he?! Oh god, please not the dude with the 'fro!" She looked at me with a pleading glint in her eyes.

"No," I mumbled. "He's....he's the red-head type bronze-blonde-brown GAH!!! The guy with the weirdly odd colored hair."

She squinted through the tiny window.

"WOW! Bells, he sure is a hottie," She said, beaming.

"Yeah, yeah. He barely gives me two-syllable answers," I said, sliding the pad to the bartender.

"Maybe he's shy or something! C'mon Bella, have a little faith," She shrugged, loading her tray up with plates of waffle fries.

"But he's..._too _perfect. He probably has a girlfriend or something, and god, his eyebrows look like they've been fucking sculpted and waxed by some salon michaelangelo!" I sighed.

"He _does _look like he's playing for the other team..." Rose said. "But he can't be a _total _douche. I mean, he didn't jump you and try to hump your leg or anything."

"True. Which also adds to him being gay!" I rolled my eyes.

"But he's practically at a stripper club! We just serve them food in tiny, uncomfortable clothes."

I loaded up my tray with the drinks and balanced it carefully with both of my hands.

"Maybe he's different, Bellaboo," Rose said gently, using Jazz's horrid nickname.

I had the urge to roll my eyes at her again.

"Yeah, and I can fly naked," I muttered.

She sighed, giving up and swung the door open for me. I mumbled a quiet 'thanks' and gripped my tray with both hands, making sure I wouldn't spill anything.

"Here are your drinks," I said, sliding each of them their glasses. "Any appetizers?"

"I think we'll just order our entrees, right guys?" Mike turned to Eric and Edward.

"Sure!" Eric chirped.

Edward nodded.

"I'll take the hot wings," Eric said.

"I'll get the buffalo chicken," Mike ordered.

They both turned to Edward.

"Chicken club," He mumbled, not lifting his eyes up from the floor.

_Two syllables!!_

I quickly scribbled down their orders.

"I-I'll be right on that," I said, ducking my head down and grabbing the empty tray on the table.

Mike winked and pursed his lips.

_Oh yeah, 'cuz that's sooooooooooo attractive._

I walked back to the kitchen and handed the chef my pad, clipping the paper to the line of orders.

"Sooooo, anything happen?" I heard behind me.

"Rose, I was there for five minutes. Nothing can happen in five minutes," I said.

"But Bellaaaaaaaaa," She whined. "He's perfect! And not to mention very, very hott."

"Yes, I know."

"So, ask him out!"

"No," I said, shaking my head.

"But--"

"No buts!" I chastised, grabbing the three orders and loading them up onto my tray.

"You're no fun," She whined.

"I know," I said, giving her a fake smile.

She flipped the bird on me before walking out of the kitchen.

I followed in suit, stopping at table three.

"Here are your orders," I said, sliding them each their plate.

They all mumbled a 'thanks', including a wink from Mike and Eric raising his eyebrows. Edward just rolled his eyes and played with the ketchup bottle.

"Anything else? Refills?" I asked.

"Do you wanna go out?" Mike asked me.

_Ummm, forward much? _

"E-Excuse me?" I choked out.

"I know you probably get this a lot, being you, but--"

"Wait. Being me? What the hell?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Well, I mean, you _do _work here--"

My mouth dropped open.

He did _not _just bring up my job.

"How dare you!" I grilled out. "I can get date whenever I want. I don't need some job like this to land some guy!"

"Whoa, I didn't mean to offend you--" His eyes widened.

"Didn't mean to offend her?"

I looked behind me and saw a very angry-looking Rosalie.

"She most certainly is not a whore," She said through her gritted teeth.

"I didn't call her a whore."

"You know what you little--"

"Rose," I said abruptly.

"Yeah?" She answered, the edge to her voice disappearing.

"Just drop it," I muttered.

"Bella he practically--"

"Yeah, but _everyone's _staring," I said.

"Oh," She said in a small voice. She turned to Mike. "Well, I hope I wasn't a disturbance."

She gave him one last icy glare before heading back to the kitchen.

Mike cocked an eyebrow before turning to me.

"So...about the date..."

"Um, no," I said.

His face seemed to falter a bit.

"That's alright. But can you try hooking me up with that blond over there?" He gestured to Lauren, who was shamelessly flirting with the guys at her table.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Trust me, you don't need my help," I said, grabbing their empty glasses.

Mike just shrugged and took a bite out of his hot wings.

"Do you guys want any dessert?" I asked, sliding the glasses onto my tray.

"I'm good," Eric said, picking out of his 'fro again.

"I'm full," Edward mumbled.

"I'm done," Mike said, pushing away his plate. I took hold of their plates and slid them onto the tray too.

"Check?" I asked.

They all nodded and I balanced the heavy tray carefully in my hands.

Suddenly, one of the glasses tipped over.

"Shit!" I tried using a hand to grab the falling glass when a pale hand grasped it out of my reach.

I looked up from my position and my eyes met Edward's green ones.

He seriously must be from the matrix or some shit like that.

"That was fucking cool," I slipped out. He smirked and placed the glass back onto the tray.

"Thanks," I added, yet another blush creeping onto my face.

He only nodded.

Dammit, can't you talk to me for once?!!

"Excuse me?" He asked.

My eyes widened.

I guess I said that out loud.

"I- I mean--GAH!! I'm sorry," I muttered before rushing into the kitchen, almost knocking over Angela.

"Sorry," I mumbled to her. She gave me a forgiving smile and pecked my cheek before heading back out.

"Someone's having a rough night."

"Hi, Rosalie," I breathed out.

"Look, do you want me to cover your shift for the rest of the night? I mean, you're breathless and you've only been to one table," She said, rubbing my back.

"I'm good. They're almost done. They just need the check and they'll be gone," I explained. She gave a reluctant nod.

I grabbed a check book and quickly printed out the receipt and stuck it in with a pen.

"Hopefully they'll tip me!" I called out to Rose.

"You always get tipped!" She called back, giggling.

I trudged back to the table and set the check on the table.

"Thank you," they all muttered. Mike tossed me a twenty and a folded piece of paper.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a face smile. Eric also gave me a twenty and both him and Mike turned to Edward.

_Damn, do they always do that?_

He slid me two bills without a glance.

"Have a wonderful evening, gentlemen," I said robotically.

Mike winked once more, Eric bit his lip nervously and Edward nodded, his eyes meeting mine once again.

Ha! He finally looks at me for more than two seconds!

I bit my lip nervously as they slid out of their booth. I started heading back to the kitchen when I stopped in my tracks.

I just had to look back.

And I did, the perfect picture of my inspiration burned into my memory.

******

**Now, who wants to see Edward's point of view?! I know I want to!**

**And thank you soooo much to everyone who has reviewed or favorited [[I'm not sure if that's a real word...]], or subscribed to me or this story! You guys rock xD. I hope for at least twenty [[to ambitious??]] or more!. **

**Ooh, and if you're looking for some laughs, check out 'Edward and the Tampon' by livelaughloveWRITE. It's fucking hilarious!  
**


	3. Damned If I Do Ya

**Why do I have to do this every time I post a chapter? I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Now, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!**

**I've got about 44 reviews now, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I'm REAAALLLLYYYY excited. I do admit I'm a bit of a review whore, but I can't help it; you guys make me feel loved :D. Do you think you guys can double it [[too high of a goal?]]? I know about a good forty of you are on story alert ;). I'll be waiting...**

**Ooh, and anyone an all time low fan? If you aren't, you fail. Just kidding! You can find a Jack quote in the last chapter ;D.  
**

**I _did _promise you that EPOV....**

******

"C'mon dude, it'll be fun!" Mike chirped.

I shook my head stubbornly. "How is going to a restaurant with scantily clad waitresses fun?"

"They're hot!" Was Mike's brilliant reply. "I know you just got out of that relationship with uhh, Jennifer, right?"

"Her name was Jessica, and yeah. So I don't really feel up to going to out so soon," I said.

"It'll be quick. Just you, me and Eric, some food and a great view," He tried again.

"If I say yes, will you shut up?" I asked tentatively.

He nodded his head excitedly.

"Then fine, I'll go to the stupid restaurant with you," I sighed.

He did a little fist pump in the air and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"This is your perfect opportunity to find that rebound chick," He said. "Meet me there at 6ish."

I nodded and he walked off to his cubicle.

"Edward, you have a guest," Carmen, my secretary, said. I nodded and made my way into my office.

There Emmett was, sitting in my chair, playing some kind of game on facebook on my computer.

"Emmett," I growled.

"Shit, sorry man. Didn't see you there," He said, smiling.

"How many times have I told you _not _to use my computer?"

"A bunch, but waka waka is just really addicting..."

"Emmett," I snarled again.

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up. Yeesh, dude. What's got your panties in a bunch?" He got up and plopped down in the chair facing my desk.

I sighed, sitting down in my chair. "Mike's practically forcing me to go to Hooter's with him."

"So? It's been three weeks since Jess broke it off with you. Fuck, you should be swimming through rebound chicks," He said, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm still not feeling up to it," I sighed. Jessica was my five year girlfriend, until the day I proposed to her. She was scared of commitment and ran away, leaving me in the dust.

Emmett shrugged and sighed.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Can't a man come down to see his favorite cousin?" He asked.

"Don't tell that to Alice. She'll bite your head off," I chuckled, thinking of my sister.

He chuckled and picked up a photo of her and I together.

"Actually, she's the reason I came down here. You know how she works at NYU in the arts department, right?" He started.

I nodded.

"Well, she helps students out in the studio, and pointed out a specific student's work. I thought it was amazing, and the girl's only 21. Really talented. So, I asked her if I could buy a painting from her."

"And she said...?"

"Yes, of course," He said, grinning widely.

"And how does this relate to me?" I asked.

"Well, you _do _volunteer at the community center uptown, right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, once I buy that painting from her, I was hoping you could pull some strings to host an auction there. Y'know, so all the rich people can bid on it, then whatever we earn from it goes to the community center," He finished.

"I don't know Emmett..."

"It'll go towards everything at that community center, the toys, food, the music room."

He got me there. I did free piano lessons with some of the older kids at the center, and I couldn't show them much without the proper sheet music and music books.

"I'll see what I can do," I offered.

"Thanks man. You're the best," He said, smiling again.

"Who's the artist? She's an unknown?" I asked.

"She really doesn't want to be known, at least not yet. People might not like her stuff because she's new and unprofessional," He shrugged.

"Ah," I nodded.

"Well, it was nice to see you," He said, standing up.

"Nice seeing you too, Em," I said.

He gave my shoulder a squeeze before letting himself out.

I leaned back in my chair, taking my blackberry out of my pocket. I quickly dialed a number.

"Hi, Leah? It's Edward. I have a proposition for you," I started.

"And what might that be?" She asked.

"My brother's a buyer and seller of art, and he would like to know if you guys would let him and I host an auction for a painting."

"Ah, yes, Emmett McCarty, right? I'll have to get back to you on that though. Most people don't usually go to a children's community center for those types of things," She said doubtfully.

"All the proceeds will go to the center," I added.

I heard her huff over the phone. "I'll get Sam on the line."

I heard a few footsteps and murmuring before hearing Sam's voice on the other line.

"So Mr. Cullen," He started.

"So Mr. Uley," I mirrored.

"Leah tells me you want to host some type of auction," He said.

"Yes. Emmett and I would like to host it at the center, if you'll allow us," I explained.

"And this is only for your benefit? Can't you do this at some lavish hotel? I'm sure people would like to go there instead of a children's center."

"But all the proceeds would go directly to the center. You know, get more books, toys, the music room," I continued.

I heard him hum quietly as he thought.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes sir?"

"You've got a deal."

******

"Dude, where are you?" Mike asked on the other line.

I gripped the pole on the subway tighter as it began to move.

"I told you, I'm on the subway," I murmured.

"Well you better hurry up, man. I've got my eyes on a blond," He sighed.

I scoffed and hung up. The train came to a quick halt and I got out. I brushed pass a couple of people lingering near the exit, making my way to the stairs.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I hate the smell of subways.

I walked briskly to the corner, when I saw the familiar logo up high.

Hooters.

I rolled my eyes as I walked faster, when I came in contact with something small.

"Fuck!" I heard someone squeal.

"Sorry," I said quickly, steadying her with a hand on the small of her back.

Once I was sure she wouldn't fall, I took a good look at who I bumped into.

She was short, no doubt about it. A few inches taller than Alice at the most. Her eyes were wide as she stepped back, brushing herself off. Her eyes were, well, sort of weird. Like an odd mix between hazel and brown. Like a caramel hershey kiss. Her hair was beautiful. A deep chestnut-mahogany color. And it wasn't even flat-ironed or whatever girls do. It looked natural, the chestnut locks waving into the middle of her back. And the way she _smelled._ Like, daises, raspberries and cherries all mixed up and crap. I felt her gaze on me as I studied her outfit. The traditional Hooter's uniform. White tank top, bright orange shorts, and white shoes.

"Are you okay?" I asked, tearing my gaze away from her legs.

She seemed at awe for a moment before replying.

"Erm, yes. I'm fine," She muttered quietly.

_Say something!_

"Well I better get going," I said, brushing past her and into the entrance.

I heard her sigh loudly and she walked to the back.

"Hi! Welcome to Hooter's. Table for one?" A leggy blond asked.

"Er, no. I'm meeting some friends," I said, spotting them.

"Hey, Edward!" Mike called, waving me over.

I gave the blond a polite smile before heading over to the table.

"Told ya he'd come," Mike murmured to Eric, who was picking furiously at his 'fro. "Pay up."

Eric sighed and handed Mike forty bucks.

"You guys bet on me?" I asked incredulously.

"Easy money," Mike shrugged, stuffing the bills in his pocket. His eyes widened as he looked up.

"Dude, look at the chick heading our way," He muttered to me.

I followed his gaze.

No. Fucking. Way.

There was mystery girl, walking up to our table with a pad and pen in our hand.

"Perfect opportunity, bro. Go get 'er," He patted my forearm.

I panicked, hoping that she wouldn't recognize me. I fixated my gaze on the floor, not looking up.

_Stay calm, Edward. So she's hot? She probably has a boyfriend waiting for her..._

"Hi, welcome to Hooter's. I'm Isabella, and I'll be your server this evening," She said.

Isabella. Her name suited her well.

"My name's Mike." Of course, Mike was always the 'friendly' one.

"I'm Eric."

I felt Mike and Eric's gaze on me.

I said nothing.

"This here's Eddie," Mike piped up, elbowing me in the ribs.

"Edward," I corrected him.

She slid us our menus. "Can I get you any drinks?"

"Scotch," Mike paused. "On the rocks."

"I'll have a rum and coke," Eric said.

"And you?" She asked me quietly.

_You _have _to talk to her now!_

I met her eyes hesitantly.

"Water," I choked out before adverting my eyes back down to the menu.

"I'll be back with your drinks," She mumbled before practically dashing back into the service room.

I let out a small breath I'd been holding.

"She's a hottie," Mike sighed. Eric nodded in agreement. My hands fisted together, a surge of jealousy taking over me.

_But she's not even yours! You have no right to be jealous._

It was at times like these I didn't like the voice in my head.

"So Edward, whatch think of her?" Mike prodded.

"She's...nice," I said lamely.

"Look at her legs dude! They're fucking perfect..." Mike trailed off as Isabella came back with the drinks.

"Here are your drinks," She said, sliding each of us our drinks. "Any appetizers?"

"I think we'll just order our entrees, right guys?" Mike asked us.

"Sure!" Eric chirped while I nodded.

"I'll take the hotwings," He said.

"I'll get the buffalo chicken," Mike ordered.

"Chicken club," I mumbled.

_Great! Now she probably thinks you cant form more than two-word answers!_

She scribbled down our orders. "I-I'll be right on that."

She walked back to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna ask her out," Mike declared, sipping from his cup.

"I thought this was about me finding a rebound chick," I blurted out.

"But dude, she's wicked hott," He sighed.

My lips formed a tight line as he rambled on about how he was gonna approach her and some shit like that. I twiddled my thumbs together, trying my best to block out Mike's annoying rambling.

I practically smelled her as she neared, placing our orders on the table.

"Here are your orders," She said, pushing them in front of us.

We all murmured a quiet 'thanks'.

Mike tried to make googly eyes at Isabella while Eric puckered his lips. Stupid idiots. I played with the ketchup bottle, rolling my eyes at their gestures.

"Do you wanna go out?"

Way to go Mike! Suddenly pull it out of your ass why dontcha!

"E-Excuse me?" She choked out.

"I know you probably get this a lot, being you, but--"

"Wait. Being me? What the hell?"

Strike one!

"Well, I mean, you _do _work here--"

Strike two!

"How dare you!" She grilled out. "I can get date whenever I want. I don't need some job like this to land some guy!"

"Whoa, I didn't mean to offend you--" His eyes widened.

"Didn't mean to offend her?"

I looked up and saw a glowering blond towering behind Isabella.

Strike three! Mike's out!

"I didn't call her a whore," He said defiantly.

"You know what you little--" The blond started.

"Rose," Isabella said abruptly.

"Yeah?" She answered, the edge to her voice disappearing.

Their voices dropped down into a murmur as they looked around, all the people in the restaurant looking at them.

Rose, I presume her name was, turned to Mike.

"Well, I hope I wasn't a disturbance."

She gave Mike one more icy glare before heading back into the kitchen.

Mike cocked an eyebrow before turning back to Isabella.

"So...about the date..."

"Um, no," She said.

His face seemed to falter a bit.

"That's alright. But can you try hooking me up with that blond over there?" He gestured to the leggy blond, who was shamelessly flirting with the guys at her table.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Trust me, you don't need my help," Isabella said, collecting our empty glasses.

Mike just shrugged and took a bite out of his hot wings.

"Do you guys want any dessert?" I asked, sliding the glasses onto my tray.

"I'm good," Eric said, picking out of his 'fro again.

"I'm full," I mumbled.

"I'm done," Mike said, pushing away his plate.

"Check?" She asked. We all nodded.

She collected our plates, balancing them on the tray when one glass started to tip over.

"Fuck!" She squealed.

I shot my hand out, catching the glass before it came in contact with the ground.

Her eyes met mine. And fuck, if I didn't drool over them.

"That was fucking cool," She murmured, placing the glass back on the tray. I smirked.

"Thanks," She added, blood flooding her cheeks.

_Lovely..._ I thought

"Dammit, can't you talk to me for once?!" She said exasperatedly.

I raised one eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Her eyes widened as she thought of an explanation.

"I- I mean--GAH!! I'm sorry," She muttered, rushing back into the kitchen, gripping the tray.

"Psycho much?" Mike sighed/asked.

Eric mumbled an agreement.

She came back momentarily, placing the check on the table. We split the bill accordingly, before Eric and Mike both gave her twenties.

I tried to be discreet, handing her two twenties.

"Have a wonderful evening," She added as we stood up. Mike and Eric smiled at her, going out first.

I followed, stopping just at the door.

Looking back won't hurt, right?

I turned slowly, catching just a glimpse of her profile as she made her way back to the kitchen.

I'm coming back.

******

**I was originally gonna add more, but I thought it would get too long. Anyone wanna see the next chapter? I know I wanna! So, hopefully we can double what reviews I have now! I know we can do it! I have the next chappie up and ready for uploading, but only when I see those reviews doubled! **

**Peace out kiddos ;D.  
**


	4. Love Drunk

**I don't own Twilight.**

******

After we left the restaurant, I hung out at Mike's apartment for a bit. He wouldn't shut the fuck up.

"Dude, that girl Isabella, she was fucking hot!" He repeated, his beer sloshing around in his cup.

"Shut the fuck up!" I wanted to scream in his face.

"I should get going. I gotta get back home," I said, standing up.

"G'nite Eddo," He said, holding up his cup. I gave him a curt smile before letting myself out of the apartment.

I jogged up to the closest bus stop and waited patiently.

My thoughts kept coming back to Isabella, remembering her blush, her voice, her hair...

_Snap out of it!_

But I couldn't.

I needed advice. And not just regular plain, old advice.

I needed Alice.

The bus came to a quick halt and I got on. Once I was settled into a seat, a took out my blackberry and hit speed dial.

"Edward?" Her chipper voice asked.

"How'd you know it's me?" I teased.

"I have caller ID, duh," She said. "Fancy talking to you, stranger. What do you need help with?"

"How do you know I need help?"

"You're my baby brother, Edward! I think I should know my own brother," She scoffed.

"Okay, one, I was born only eleven seconds later, and two, I need your advice," I explained.

"Who is she?" She said.

"Who said it was girl advice?" I countered.

She giggled and sighed.

"Look, maybe it's better to tell you in person," I sighed, looking around. An old lady was giving me the stink eye and a hobo up in front was looking at my shoes.

"But shouldn't you be back in your_ lavish_ home on the island?" She said, enunciating lavish more than necessary.

"I went out with a couple of friends."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN ACTUALLY WENT OUT!" She bellowed into the phone.

"Shut up," I muttered. "Anyway, can I crash at your place? I need some advice to sort out my thoughts."

Wait for it.

Wait.

For.

It.

"EEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"She squealed. "Of course! I moved a bit farther up from my old place, though."

"Still on 5th avenue?" I asked.

"Yup. I'll text you the address. See you then!" She said before hanging up.

The bus came to a quick halt on 5th avenue and I got out.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and read:

1 New message:

_Building #1265 penthouse!! C u there!!! Luv, Aliceeee!_

I chuckled and walked down the street, looking for the right number.

"Here we go," I said, walking towards the large gates with 1265 in big, plated gold numbers.

I buzzed the penthouse button, when I heard her squealing.

"Come on up, Edward!" She said through the buzzer, before the gates slowly opened. I widened my eyes; who knew Alice had such a swanky place?

I walked up to the big, stained glass doors. The door was already open, probably from Alice's doing. I made my way to the elevator and pressed 'Penthouse', before hearing a soft ding a closing doors.

My thoughts ran back to Isabella. She was...certainly different. Hell, she seemed like a bit of a spitfire, yelling at Mike and arguing with him, standing up for herself. No girl that I knew would do that, except for Alice of course. She stood out like a fucking sore thumb, in a good way. You know, differentiating herself from the other girls at her job. I bet she's smart, too. That adding on with the beauty, her witty attitude...

"EDWARD ANTHONY FUCKING CULLEN!"

I jumped out of my thoughts. Alice stood before me, arms folded with a grin on her face.

"Arent'cha gonna give your 'lil old sis a hug?!" She asked impatiently.

I laughed, picking her up by the waist and twirling her around like we did when we were younger.

"Hey Tink," I said, ruffling her hair as I put her back down.

"Not the hair!" She squealed, fluffing and patting her short, cropped hair.

"What did you do to your hair?" I asked, taking in the jet-black spikes that adorned her head.

"Do you like it? I got it done about two weeks ago," She said, twirling around.

"Very pretty," I approved, nodding.

"Oh where are my manners! Come in!" She said, yanking me down the hallway, unlocking French doors.

"Mi casa," She said, gesturing me inside.

"Wow, Ali," I said, taking in the room.

It was far better than the little one bedroom apartment I had been so used to. Everything was much like our old home back in Washington, light, airy and free.

"Don't you love it?" She asked, pointing to the chandelier in the middle of the living room. It was made out of clear white crystals, almost icicle-like.

"Who knew being an art teach can get you all of this?" I commented, running a hand along the beige leather couch.

"I work two jobs, remember?" She sighed, flopping onto the couch. I sat down next to her, pulling off my shoes.

"Yeah, MAT or something right?"

She rolled her eyes at me.

"It's MAC, not MAT, dumbass," She teased, slapping my arm.

"Violence is never the answer, little one," I joked.

"I am _not _little! I'm older than you," She huffed. "Anyway, what's your girl problem? Jenny wants you back?"

"Her name was Jessica," I corrected. "And....I'm just really, very...she's really different and-- argh!"

I threw my hands up in the air, frustrated.

"Awwww, someone's gotcha tongue tied!" She said, ruffling my hair. Her face scrunched up. "Not to self: make you get a haircut."

"I don't need a haircut," I grumbled.

"Off topic here! I need something to work with, Edward! What's her name? What does she do? How old is she?"

"Whoa Ali, one at a time," I chuckled. "Her name's Isabella."

The huge grin from her face faltered for a second before she replaced it with a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Keep going," She said, urging me to continue.

"She's...different. I can't put a pinpoint on it, but she's really different from the other girls I went out with. And she's a real looker too," I sighed as the words poured out of me. "Not like those girls that think they're gorgeous cause they cake on makeup or anything like that. You have to look at her for a few minutes to really see her beauty. She has long, chestnut hair that's not chemically enhanced or some shit like that either. And her eyes. Alice, they're like those caramel hershey kisses that I love. They're not exactly brown, but not exactly hazel. Just both of them mixed into one. And she's one hell of a spit fire, too. She stood up for herself when my dumbass of a co-worker called her a whore for working at Hooter's. And she doesn't openly flirt or any crap like that, and most girls I've met done that with me. She's just...imperfect. But in a way, she's perfect for me. I think."

God, I sound like a pussy.

The fake smile on Alice's face was replaced with a full-blown grin.

"Sounds like love at first sight to me!" Alice squealed. "You never gushed about a girl like that to me before. Ever."

"I did not gush," I huffed. "I had word vomit."

"Still, you're looooovvvveeeee drunk!" She sang.

"I hate that song," I grumbled.

"She got you head over heels in less than a day? I've gotta give her props next--"

She stopped abruptly.

"Next what?" I asked her.

"Um...er," She stuttered, adverting her eyes to the plush rug on the floor.

"Next what?" I repeated.

"The next time you take me to see her, duh!" She said quickly.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, but let it go.

"Alice, I'm not even sure if I'm gonna see her. She probably thinks I have the mind of a caveman!" I sighed, throwing my hands up in the air. "I barely spoke proper sentences to her."

"Then go back tonight and change her mind! I don't want some weird fear coming in between you and her!" She exclaimed.

"I'll think about it Ali," I sighed, wanting to change the subject. "It's okay for me to crash here tonight?"

"Of course!" She said. "I think I have some old shirts in here somewhere. Emmett came over and handed me his laundry."

She scrunched up her nose and pranced into her room.

"These will probably be too big on you, but unless you want to squeeze into my clothes, these will have to do!" She said, tossing me a gray shirt and sweat pants.

"Bathroom?" I asked.

"Second door on the left," She directed me.

I nodded and headed for the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I slipped on the too-big sweatpants, pulling the strings tight so the pants wouldn't fall down. I followed with the shirt ending mid thigh and the sleeves almost past my elbows.

I ran a hand through my hair, in attempt to tame it. No such luck.

I folded my jeans and button down shirt before walking out.

"Hehe," I heard Alice giggle.

I turned around, finding her holding out a mug.

"You look like a hobo," She commented.

"Gee, thanks," I mumbled, taking the mug. I took a sip from the mug before yawning and flopping out on the couch.

"You know, there _is _a guest room here," She said.

"I'm fine here," I shrugged.

"Suit yourself," She said, tossing me a blanket and pillow.

"G'nite Edward," She said, retreating back to her room.

"Nite Alice," I said back, setting the mug on the coffee table. I fluffed out the pillow and threw the blanket over me.

_I'm gonna see Isabella again. I just know it._

******

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!"

I grumbled, burying my head into the pillow.

"Get your ass up, Edward!" Alice yelled in my ear.

"Dammit Alice!" I shot up from my position, covering my ear. "I'm gonna lose my hearing 'cuz of you!"

She smiled before motioning me into the kitchen.

"I don't have much for breakfast. I usually go out," She said, shuffling through her refrigerator.

"I could go out and get what you need," I shrugged, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"You don't have to..." She started.

"Nah, it's fine. I really hate diner food, anyway," I said.

"Mkay," She said, handing me a list and two twenties.

I nodded, grabbing my folded up clothes and shoes, heading to the bathroom. I slipped them on and ran a hand through my hair once again, only making it wilder than before. I pulled on my shoes and slipped on my ray-bans, not ready for the too-powerful sun just yet.

"Be back in a few," I said to Alice, who was combing her hair and flickering through channels.

"See ya!" She chirped, locking the door as I left.

I took the stairs since the elevator was full of people, I'm guessing for church since it's Sunday. I watched the gates open slowly once more and made my way to the nearest market, a few blocks down.

I grabbed a basket and pulled out Alice's list:

_Honey bunches of oats_

_Milk_

_Bananas _

_Orange juice_

_Playtex Tampons_

_Venus embrace razor heads....  
_

I stopped.

Note to self: Never run errands for Alice.

Shaking my head, I stuffed the list back into my pocket and picked up the bananas and milk, following with the orange juice and honey bunches of oats.

I gulped, looking up at the aisle sign:

Feminine hygiene.

Everything was so...feminine. And foreign.

I felt my ears redden as I grabbed the first box of tampons and razor heads.

I turned to rush out of the aisle when I bumped into someone. _Again._

"Oof!"

Wait. I've heard that voice before.

I brushed the hair out of my eyes and looking up.

Isabella.

My eyes diverted to the floor, spotting her groceries. I tried to smile as I handed her the tampons that fell out.

"Er, sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine, thanks," She said, her cheeks reddening. "Edward, right?"

"Yeah," I said lamely, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Tampons?"

My eyes widened. "Er, my sister."

"Ah," She said, nodding her head. "Well I'd better go."

She started to walk away.

_Do something, fucktard!_

"Isabella! Wait!" I called. She turned around as I jogged up to her.

"Um, is it okay, if, er, I can call you?" I asked weakly.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Are you gonna be like your stupid friend?" She asked sharply.

What the fuck?

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Mike's a stupid ass. I would never act like that."

"Why do you hang out with that prick then? He's stupid," She huffed.

"Look, I know you barely know me and all--"

"Damn straight," She interrupted.

"--But I just want to get to know you. As a friend, I mean," I finished.

Her frustrated demeanor softened as I said friend.

"...A friend?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, a friend," I shrugged.

She sighed, playing with the bottom of her shirt.

I squeezed my eyes as I prepared myself for the rejection.

"I have night shifts at Hooter's."

My eyes snapped open.

"You can see me there. I mean, I might not get your table, but I may get lucky and...well, I guess I kinda want you to be my friend too. Usually I'd be jumped by now," She joked, smiling.

My knees felt a little weak.

"Great," I smiled back widely. "I guess I'll see you tonight, then?"

"Yeah, tonight," She echoed.

I nodded, grinning as she waved and left the aisle.

The feminine hygiene aisle.

Realizing where I was, I rushed to the line, dumping the stuff out of my basket and onto the belt. The cashier raised his eyebrows as he scanned the tampons and razors.

"My sister," I said, handing him the twenties.

I heard him mutter 'Gay fag' and bagged my items, stuffing the receipt inside. I narrowed my eyes at him before walking out of the store.

I looked around to make sure that no one was around.

"I'M SEEING ISABELLA TONIGHT!!!!"

******

**Aww, I love head-over-heels Edward. Okay, before questions start erupting:**

**1) Edward is not in love with Bella. At least not yet ;). He's just so excited that he's found a normal girl that intrigues him.**

**2) Bella's walls aren't going down just yet. She's slowly opening up to him, being since he's the only male that hasn't hit on her.**

**3) Ooooohhhhh Alice almost spilled the beans! This was a VERY important chapter, a little crack into the plot, as I call it. **

**Now, I know that we didn't reach my goal of 40 reviews total for last chapter -_-. No matter, I know we can do it! I hope I can have at least 25+ reviews, though! Please? For the next chapter? For Edward?**

**Peace out kiddos ;D.  
**


	5. Everything I ask for

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Thankyou everyone for your reviews/alerts. I heart you all=]. **

**Now, so far one person knows what's up 'bout Alice. You know who you are ;D. Kudos to you!**

**I've done my homework (a la writing this chapter), so do yours! review please!  
**

******

Fuck.

I'm seeing Edward tonight.

_Tonight._

I fumbled with the keys before jamming them into place, turning and opening the door.

"Fuck, Jazz! What's that smell?" I called, covering my nose with my free hand.

"Careful!" He yelled. He was propped up on our small couch. "You'll smudge the floors!"

I looked down. The floors were orange. Not even like the somewhat cool burnt orange floors that you always see, I mean like bright, artificial orange.

"Jasper Rod Fucking Hale!!" I nearly yelled. "Why the hell are our floors orange?!"

"You know what, I personally like it," He said, ignoring me. Carefully, he tiptoed to the kitchen, making sure not to smudge our smelly orange floors.

"Liz is gonna be pissed when she comes down for the rent," I said, tiptoeing quickly to the kitchen.

"So? She loves us," He smiled lazily.

"Correction, she loves me. She despises you," I sighed, unpacking the groceries from my bag.

"So? No one can resist the Jasper charm," He drawled out, grabbing the pint of Ben & Jerry's.

"No!" I chastised, thrusting my hand out before he could run away with it. "Get your own."

He stuck his tongue out at me. "I'll share."

I smirked. "Good."

He grabbed two spoons from the drawer, handing one to me.

"So, you took a little longer than usual. Anything happen?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Maybe I wanted to take my time," I shrugged, digging my spoon into the ice cream.

"Bullshit," He said, lifting the spoon to his mouth. "I know when you lie, Bellaboo."

"Fine. I met a guy," I mumbled.

"Was it the same guy that Rosalie told me about?" He asked, licking is spoon before digging it back into the ice cream.

"Rose told you?" I deadpanned.

"Mhm. She was real excited too."

"Well, um, yeah. It was Edward, I mean," I admitted.

He raised his eyebrows before flipping his long hair out of his face.

"What if he's a creeper?"

"Jazz, I doubt it. Well, I don't doubt it, at least not yet. He's coming back to the restaurant tonight," I said, licking the creamy goodness off of my spoon.

"Just be careful, alright? You don;t even know the guy," He said.

"I always am," I smiled, grabbing the whole pint and dashing into my bedroom.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want--_

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" I growled as I saw her, doing yoga poses and blasting her ipod.

"Yes, Bellaboo?" She asked, hitting 'pause'.

"You let your brother stain the floors?!" I exclaimed.

"He was already halfway done when I came over!" She said, propping up on her elbows. "And he let me play my ipod."

I groaned, flopping onto my bed. I dug a spoonful of ice cream and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Can I have some?" Rose asked.

Before I could answer, she took the pint from me and grabbed the spoon.

"Like brother like sister," I mumbled.

******

"Okay," I said quietly to myself. "Just be yourself."

I brushed away the thick tangles in my hair, smoothing it down as best as I could.

"Need some help?" Rose asked.

"I think I'm good," I sighed, setting the brush down. Should I put on makeup? Hair up or down? What about that push-up bra...

_Snap out of it Bella! Making yourself up will only end up drawing more attention than necessary!_

"Anxious?" Rose asked.

I chuckled quietly. "How'd you know?"

"You've been picking up and putting down that mascara for the past ten minutes."

"Oh, um..." I trailed off.

"Jazz told me you were seeing someone tonight," She said, a smile lighting up her face.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered under my breath.

"Is it the same guy from last night?" She prodded.

"....Maybe?" I squeaked.

"Oh my God! Bella!" She squealed, squeezing me into a hug. "I can't wait to meet him!"

"Whoa, Rose. He just wanted to see me again as a _friend._ I'm cool with that," I shrugged.

"So? I still wanna meet your _friend_," She said, a shit eating grin enveloping her face.

I rolled my eyes as I swiped on some chapstick onto my dry lips.

"Ready to go?" Jasper said, popping his head in.

"Yeah," I said, grabbing my favorite sweatshirt and my bag.

Rosalie and I followed out to Jasper's car, Rose in the backseat and myself in shotgun.

"See, this is why I barely ride with you, Jazz. Why the hell are there dog treats here?" Rose wrinkled her nose as she held up a bag of bacon treats.

"Damn, I've been meaning to give them to Peter's dog," He said, reaching for the bag.

"And twizzler wrappers? Ew! Why is there a fucking thong here?!" She squealed, scooching away. "Bella, are those yours?"

"No way, Rosalie," I denied, wrinkling my nose. "It probably belongs to one of Jasper's 'girls'."

"Okay, okay. Can we please stop insulting me?" Jasper said, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Well you need to clean up this car," Rose shot back.

I fiddled with the radio, leaving it at a local station.

Rose sang quietly along to 'Love Story'.

"I love her cute-ass songs," Jasper announced.

I went into a fit of giggles as Jasper sang loudly out-of-tune.

"Shut up Jazz. We're here," Rose chided, unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing out of the car.

I followed in suit, standing next to Rose on the curb.

"Call me if you need anything," Jazz said.

We both nodded as he rolled up his window and sped out of the parking lot.

"Do you know when he's coming?" Rose asked immediately.

"I don't know. I doubt he's even gonna come," I said.

_Liar!_

Rose rolled her eyes and we went through the back entry. We were greeted by Tanya and Angela, who already arrived earlier.

"Guess whaaaatttt," Rosalie sang as I hung up my sweatshirt.

"What?" Angela and Tanya chorused.

"Bella's got a _friend _coming tonight!" She answered excitedly.

"Shut. _Up_!!!" Tanya squealed. She scurried over to my side and drew me into a hug.

"I can't believe our little Bella's finally getting back out there," Angela remarked.

"Rosalie, you've officially earned the title of a bitch," I grumbled.

"Honey, I knew that already! And why the hell didn't you put on any concealer! It looks like you've been punched under the eyes," She said, attacking me with some kind of cream, blending it under my eyes.

"Do you know when he's coming here?" Tanya prodded excitedly as Rose poked at my poor undereyes.

"Nope," I sighed, glad Rose finished torturing me.

"Well we'll keep a good eye out for him, won't we?" Angela chimed in.

"Of course!" Rosalie answered, before going into a detailed description of what Edward looked like.

"His name's Edward, right?" She asked me.

"Mhm," I mumbled, bringing out a couple of menus. "What table?"

"Two," Angela answered with a smile.

I nodded and went out of the kitchen, heading over to table two.

I stopped in my tracks.

It was _Edward. _

_Don't do anything stupid!_

I took a deep breath and resumed walking, smiling as I set down his menu.

"Isabella. Um, hi," He said awkwardly.

I felt my cheeks heat up when he said my name.

"Hi Edward," I said meekly.

"So..." He started.

"So," I mimicked.

"Um, when's your break?"

"In about an hour," I replied.

"Um, well, if you want, I could come back then. I know you have to work and all..."

"No!" I said all too quickly. "I-I mean, you could still stick around, right?"

_What if he didn't come back?_

"Well, erm, I'm still in my suit. Maybe I could change and come back?" He asked.

I just realized that he was still in a tie, shirt and suit.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry. Of course you could come back," I said hurriedly.

He smiled. "I'll be back in time for your break."

I smiled back. "S-Sure."

He stood up and adjusted his tie.

He hesitated for a moment, as though if he was thinking.

"Could I, erm, shake your hand or something?"

My smile got even wider. He looked like a teenaged boy asking if he could kiss me.

"Of course you can," I said softly, holding out my hand.

His touch met mine, sending some kind of zing throughout my arm. He gripped my hand and shook it rather slowly, as if savouring the moment.

His hand soon left mine, much to my displeasure.

"I'll be back soon," He promised.

"I'll hold that promise," I joked.

He chuckled and turned, heading for the exit.

"Was that just...?" Rose trailed off as I went back into the kitchen with a dreamy look on my face.

"It must be," Tanya concluded. "Just look at her face! Damn, Bella, you sure know how to pick 'em!"

******

"Bella! Break time!" Angela informed me once I came back in with the scraps left over from the high school boys.

I let out a relieved sigh, sliding the plate into the sink. I reached for my bag, pulling out a pair of comfy sweats I kept in there.

"How do you get those to fit in there?" Angela asked, pointing to my somewhat large prada bag Rose got for me.

"Don't tell anyone this, but my bag is really a black hole," I joked.

She laughed, patting me on the shoulder. I slid on the sweats over my ridiculous bright orange short-shorts.

"Bellaaaabooooo!" I heard Rosalie's voice sing. "A certain _Edward_ is looking for you!"

"Shit," I muttered, combing my fingers through my hair.

"Come on!" She said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the back exit. "I told him to wait here."

My eyes widened as she attacked me with carmex, smoothing out the balm on my chapped lips.

"Go get 'em," She said, pushing me through the door.

"Oof!" I yelped when I came in contact with a chest.

I felt a low chuckle rumble as Edward steadied me.

"I think we're making a habit of this," He said.

"Literally bumping into eachother?"

"Yeah," He said, smiling. He smoothed down a couple of strands sticking out from my head. "Did you eat already?"

"Um, not yet," I admitted.

"I know this pizza place just two blocks up from here. Do you wanna...?" He trailed off.

_Trust him!_

I did what my gut told me to do, and nodded.

"Erm, can I, um, hold your hand?" He asked me nervously.

_He _was nervous?!

"Sure," I said, and his hand slipped into mine. It fit perfectly.

We walked up to the pizza place in a comfortable silence. I stole a few looks, hoping not to get caught. He was even more good looking up close. His nose had a slight bump on the bridge, but I thought it was kinda cute.

"Here we are," He said. I looked up, reading the sign.

"Irina's Pizza?"

"Yeah. My cousin owns the place," He informed me, opening the door.

"What do you want to order?" He asked.

"Plain's fine," I said.

He ordered two slices, paying for them both, despite my argument.

I slid into a booth, him following.

"So Isabella," He started. "Tell me something about yourself."

I felt myself smile as he leaned in. "Like what?"

"Um, full name, where you grew up, stuff like that?"

"As long as you do the same," I said.

He nodded and motioned for me to continue.

"Erm, my name's Isabella Swan, I grew up in Forks, and I like art," I said lamely. "Your turn."

"Edward Cullen, I grew up in Chicago, and I own a couple of law organizations."

Wow. Wait, Cullen? As in Alice Cullen? My art teacher/ mentor?

I thought to myself, contemplating on whether I should ask if he was related to her, but decided against it.

"So you like art?" Edward asked, ripping off some of his crust.

"Yeah," I said. "It's like my outlet for my emotions. You know, if I'm angry, I make an angry painting. If I'm happy, I make a happy painting."

"That's cool," He smiled.

"Why did you want to get to know me?" I blurted out before thinking.

My eyes widened as the words came out of my mouth. I waited for him to yell, leave, anything. Instead, he chuckled.

"You're interesting. Feisty, but interesting," He shrugged.

I felt myself blush. "But I'm plain. You know, a Jane Doe."

"Don't say that," He said, hesitantly reaching out for my hand. I inched it closer, 'till our fingertips were touching.

"I could tell you stand up for yourself, don't take anyone's shit. And you seem nice enough, well to people that _don't _want to get in your pants," He explained.

I felt myself smile even wider.

"So, back to art. What do you like to do?"

"I love to do portraits, to be honest. I've done portraits of my friends, family, you name it. I even carry around a tiny sketchbook, to make sure I don't lose my inspiration."

_And my current inspiration is right in front of me._

"Do you like to draw or anything?" I asked.

He chuckled humorlessly. "A dog can draw better than me."

I smiled, laughing along with him.

"Do you have your sketchbook with you?" He asked meekly.

"Of course. D-Did you wanna look at it?" I asked.

He nodded once, and I pulled out the tiny, leather-bound sketchbook and handed it to him.

he opened it hesitantly, his eyes widening as he turned the pages.

"I know they're just minor doodles," I sighed.

"Isabella--"

"Y-You can call me Bella," I said, interrupting him.

"Bella. Beautiful," He mumbled the last word under his breath. "These are beautiful. _Bella._"

My cheeks heated up as he flipped through the book, his smile widening with each page. He held up one particular page, the view from my mom's home in Florida, saying how he liked it so much.

"You truly are talented," He smiled, handing the book back to me."

"Thanks," I said, stuffing it back in my bag. "I've never really showed anyone my sketchbook."

"Then I feel very honored," He smiled. "Can I, erm, hold your hand again?"

I nodded, grasping his hand and intertwined our fingers like a puzzle.

And with each minute, I felt my walls slowly go down as we chatted on and on, forgetting about my next shift, my outrageous orange floors, the outside world. It was just _us_. Me and Edward.


	6. All The Small Things

**I do not own Twilight. Biggie a/n. Please read!  
**

**One.**

**Two.**

**Three.**

**YAYYYYYYYY!!!! I'm past the 100-review mark =D. I'm very happy. And guess who made me happy? YOU! Yes, YOU! The people that actually REVIEWED my story. I love you. YES! 100! Well, technically 101 the last time I checked. And for the review replies, I'm sorry they're so clipped and go along the lines of 'Thanks for reviewing!!'. Yeah, I reply from my ipod. Sooo anyway, time for a few thankyous:**

**EVERYONE who has reviewed =D. I'm not gonna type all the names here, but if you look up^^, see that reviews number button thingy? Yeah you're up there.**

**EVERYONE who has added me to their author/story alert. Loving emails here =].**

**Aaaaannnnddd, EVERYONE who has favorited this story =]. **

**So, very big author blurb here. Now, who wants to---WAIIITT!**

**One more thing:**

**Someone asked me about the whole floor/Jasper thing. **

**-Deep breaths-**

**Alright, so I go up to my sister's house in Maryland, and as soon as I step inside, I hear her boyfriend yelling at me.**

**"CAMI!! YOU'RE GONNA MESS UP THE FLOORS!!!"**

**Of course, being me, I jump about a mile up. Then I realized...**

**The. Floors. Were. Orange.**

**And blah blah blah, my sister comes home and yells at her boyfriend, they make up, tada! So, with permission from them, I used it in my story! **

**I think that's all I have to say...so onward!**

******

It all started with Edward and I walking home. That's when everything started going downhill...

**_Earlier this evening..._**

"Ginger. Really? Why Ginger?" Edward asked, a big ass grin on his face.

"Well you obviously have the reddish hair, and you have freckles!" I stated happily. "Red hair plus freckles equals Ginger!"

"I barely have any freckles," He scoffed.

I inched closer to his face, squinting.

"I found one! HA!" I said triumphantly, pointing at a tiny freckle just below his eye.

He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Ooh," I sighed, spotting the time on the clock above us. "I really should get going."

His eyes widened and he shot up from his seat.

"Sorry for keeping you out so late. Did you miss your shift?" He apologized.

"Yeah, but Rose covered for me," I explained, getting up as well.

He nodded, shrugging into his hoodie.

"Thanks for the pizza," I said, blushing.

"No problem," He said, smiling. He opened the door, letting me walk out.

_Chivalry is NOT dead!_

He said a quick thanks to Irina before walking up next to me.

"It's a nice night," I sighed, looking up at the bright lights of the buildings.

"Yeah," He agreed. "I sometimes wished I lived here."

"So why don't you?" I asked slowly.

"I guess I like to be away from the city sometimes. But seeing all the lights and bustle here is refreshing," He explained.

I felt his had on the small of my back as we stopped at an intersection, waiting to cross.

"What about you? Do you like the city?" He asked as we crossed the street.

"Hm, yeah. Bittersweet moments, you know? I love it and I hate it once in awhile," I said.

"Any reasons?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I guess I love all the lights and sounds of the city, how I can easily take the bus or walk here, stuff like that. The tourists are really annoying, though," I said, wrinkling my nose.

He chuckled and let me lead the way back to Hooter's.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked. "I-I mean, not to be pushy or anything--"

"Ginger, you're no where _near _pushy," I giggled. "But I'm pretty sure Jasper's coming soon."

He nodded and leaned against the side of the restaurant. "I'll wait until he comes."

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I fished it out and read:

_Stuck at peter's. Car won't start. Rosie's coming. You're apparently sleeping over.~ Jazz._

I typed in a quick reply.

I turned to Edward.

"Scratch that. Rose's coming," I informed him.

He nodded and played with the hem of his shirt.

"While we're waiting, I think I should make a name for you," He smiled.

I folded my arms and pretended to scold at him. "Why? I hate nicknames."

"It's only fair," He shrugged. "Since you insist on calling me Ginger."

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes playfully.

"You're...Bambi," He announced.

"Bambi?" I repeated. "You've gotta be shit-"

I stopped when my phone buzzed again.

_Car's in the shop. Get -me to drive you home, plz? Nix the sleepover. ~ Rosie._

I bit my lip as I replied an 'Okay'.

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Um, is it possible if you can drive me home?" I asked hesitantly.

His look of worry dissipated. "Of course."

He lead me to his car in the back of the restaurant.

"You don't have anything weird in your car, right?" I asked.

He chuckled and opened the door for me. "Just an air freshener and my ipod."

I slid into the leather seats of his car, buckling me seatbelt.

"You can play any song you like," He said, pointing to the ipod.

I scrolled down his list of songs before settling on 'All the small things' by Blink 182.

"Good choice," He complimented, backing out of the parking spot. "Where do you live?"

I told him the address, and soon we were rolling through the streets singing along to the song.

"Late night, come home," I sang quietly.

"Work sucks," He continued.

"I know," We sang together, sharing a smile.

We continued singing along to the rest of the songs on his ipod until we reached my apartment.

"That's weird," I commented.

"What's weird?" Edward asked.

"...Jasper's car is _here_," I said, pointing to the gray-blue mustang sitting in the driveway.

"That _is _weird," He agreed.

"Um, can you walk me up to my loft? I mean, if you want to," I added.

"Sure," He said, getting out of the car and running over to my side. He opened it up and helped me out of the car.

"Maybe someone dropped off his car..." I inferred, pointing to the small canary yellow car parked next to it.

"Hmph," Edward muttered, staring at the yellow car.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.

"No, I'm fine," He waived off. I led him up the stairs, stopping at the door of my loft.

"I guess this is goodbye?" I asked hesitantly.

"Not forever," He said cheesily, grinning. "I'll see you again?"

"Of course," I blushed, taking his hand that he stuck out, shaking it. "Thanks for driving me home, Ginger.

"No problem, Bambi," He replied, smiling.

"Can I wait until you're safely inside?" He asked hesitantly.

I smiled and nodded, fumbling with the keys.

I put the key in and turned it, opening the door.

I looked up.

My keys fell out of my hand with a resounding crash.

There, on my couch, was Jasper and my art teacher, Ms. Cullen, kissing.

I wanted to kick, scream, yell, do anything. So I did.

I coughed. I coughed rudely in front of their little session, snapping them out of their reverie.

"Mary Alice fucking Cullen," I heard Edward growl from behind me.

My brows furrowed as Edward stomped over, prying Ms. Cullen away from Jasper.

"J-Jazz?" I stuttered. "Is _this _Peter's house?"

"Bells, I--"

I shook my head, storming to my room and locked the door angrily.

My best friend was making out with my art teacher who happens to be the sister of a man I'm interested in.

Since when did my life become a soap opera?

I laid limp on my bed, hearing the muffled commotion going on in the living room.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper knock softly.

"Go away," I moaned. He repeated louder, as if he didn't hear me.

"Bambi?" A different voice said.

Bambi? Who in the fucked-up world called me Bambi?

Then I remembered.

Edward.

I stumbled out of bed, opening the door slightly.

"Can I come in?" He asked softly.

I stood there for a minute, thinking.

I nodded, opening the door fully. He stepped inside, shutting the door softly behind him.

"I..." He started.

"Did you know? About them, I mean?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "How do you know my sister?"

"She's my art teacher," I told him truthfully, sitting down on my bed. "You can sit if you want."

He hesitantly plopped down on the beanbag chair next to me. I almost laughed at the sight of him squatting down into my bright, lime green chair.

"Well this is awkward," He broke the silence, squishing the chair to make himself comfortable.

I burst out laughing, my cheeks turning bright red.

"Glad I can make you laugh," He said sarcastically, giving up and sitting on the bed next to me.

"Thanks," I said. "For comforting me. And making me laugh."

"No problem," He shrugged. "How did this all happen?"

"I have no clue," I sighed. "I hate being lied to."

"Same here," He agreed.

"So let me get this straightened out," I started. "Jasper, my best friend and room mate, is secretly hooking up with your sister, who is also my art teacher. That's just..."

"...Fucked up?" He finished. I nodded and slipped over so my face was buried into a pillow.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Hm, yeah Ginger, I'm fine. I'm just overwhelmed I guess. Expect me to be a lifeless zombie," I warned him.

"Heh, just in time for Halloween," He joked.

"I think you should be that ginger kid from the Sunday newspapers...what's it called?" I asked.

"Archie?"

"Yeah! Him!" I said, giggling.

He scoffed, "No way in hell. I'm going as Rob Pattinson."

"You can't pull him off," I disagreed. "That's like me being Lady GaGa."

We continued ranting on through the night, up until the wee hours.

"I think it's waaaaaay past Bambi's bedtime," Edward declared.

"I think it's time I should kick Ginger out of my room," I retorted. I stood up, rubbing my eyes.

I creaked open the door, finding Jasper's keys missing from the key hook.

We walked slowly to the door, facing each other.

"Well, good night," Edward said. "Or good morning, I should say."

He pointed to the clock reading '3:32 AM'.

"Yeah," I giggled. "Good whatever."

"I'll see you soon?" He asked.

"Look out for me in Hooter's," I said, winking.

He held out his hand and I took it, shaking.

He sighed, walking out of my loft with a smile on his face.

I yawned, plopping down on the couch, grabbing the remote.

Biting my lip, I turned to look out the window. I caught him looking and I smiled.

'Bambi', He mouthed, pointing at me.

'Ginger', I mimicked him, pointing.

He grinned widely, winking as he got into his car.

I grinned back. Even through all the shit that happened, that boy still managed to make me smile.

**

**Who makes you smile? Reviews please!**


	7. Jump Then Fall

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Once again, thank you everyone for all of your reviews :D.**

******

**EPOV**

Tonight was definitely interesting. Ah fuck it, it was amazing, funny, weird, and shocking.

Boy, do I sound cliche.

Bella was...in one word, imperfect. There was really no doubt about it. She got food stuck in her teeth, picked off her pizza, and at one point, fell off her chair. In a way, it was sort of cute. When she crinkled her nose when she thought of a nickname for me, I grinned so much that my face hurt. She wasn't perfect at all. But she was perfect for me.

I took a late train back home, finally getting back home at around three. I took a quick shower and donned a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Settling back in my recliner, I mindlessly flickered throughout the channels, finding nothing that irked my attention. Getting bored, I decided to turn on my laptop.

"Ah, Facebook," I sighed to myself. I accepted a few friend requests and declined some invitations.

Alice had wrote on my wall;

_Call me! We need to get things settled. Xoxo, ALi :D._

I shook my head and chuckled. Alice was still chipper even after what happened tonight.

I couldn't believe what had went on when I took Bella home. Shocked? Of course. Furious? Definitely. That Jasper was probably around Bella's age. Alice shouldn't be fooling around with that punk. What even surprised me more was Bella's reaction. I wanted to comfort her in any way possible, so I built up my courage and knocked on her bedroom door. She let me in. Willingly.

I took a breath as I clicked on different things, finding out my horoscope and random crap.

Hesitantly, I clicked the search bar.

_Creeper creeper creeper creeper_, I chanted in my head as I typed 'Bella Swan'.

"Creeper," I shuddered to myself as I clicked 'search'.

Ten people came up. Two of them were Bella A. Swan, three with no pictures, four with pictures that didn't match. I clicked 'next'.

It was her.

She looked utterly beautiful. She was sitting in Central park, smiling. She held a small sunflower in her hand, taking a sniff. Autumn leaves floated around her, gently falling to the ground. My cursor hovered around ' Add as friend'.

I gulped and contemplated my options.

"If I request her, she'll think I'm a stalker," I said to myself. My eyes flickered back to the picture. Her eyes, her smile...

"Aw, to hell with it," I sighed, clicking 'Add As Friend'.

**BPOV**

After Edward left, I sat back down on my comfy bed, staring at the ceiling.

A million questions flooded my head. How come Jasper had lied to me? It was all too sudden. Has he been sneaking around behind my back before this? How long has he been doing this? How did he meet Alice? Were they in love?

I shook my head of those thoughts. Jasper couldn't have possibly been with her before. He probably just found her at a bar and took her home.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Bella," I said to myself.

I hopped off the bed and grabbed my stereo and laptop and sank into my bean bag chair. I mindlessly went through my iPod, when my favorite Blink-182 song came on.

"All the, small things," I mumbled quietly along with the song, thinking of Edward.

I turned on my laptop and sang quietly as it loaded up.

I logged into Facebook, finding a few notifications and a friend request. I clicked on the request.

It. Was. Edward.

My breath caught as I studied his picture. His red hair was a mess as he ran a hand through it, an easy smile on his face. Alice must have taken it; It was perfection.

I grinned to myself as I accepted his request and clicked on his page. Quite a few people have written on his wall, mostly family. I clicked 'Post something', and typed:

_So eager to talk to me, Ginger? :P_

I clicked 'Share' and went back to singing songs. Edward couldn't possibly be up at this time.

I had finished listening to about four songs when a notification popped up.

"What the fuck..." I mumbled as my tired eyes wandered and clicked the pop-up.

_Couldn't resist, Bambi_ ;].

Edward replied.

My breathing raced as I hit 'comment'.

_How'd you find me?_

I suddenly felt self-conscious about my Facebook page. What will he think about all my pictures? What about my statuses? My info?

I shook my head of those thoughts. I shouldn't care of what Edward thinks. I waited patiently for him to reply while I sang a few more random songs. A new notification popped up.

_Mutual friends?_

I wrinkled my eyebrows as I clicked back to his page. I scanned his friends, and there were no mutual friends.

I typed in a quick reply.

_I don't think so, Ginger :P. _

I giggled as I clicked 'comment' and sang along to Party in the U.S.A.

"Put my hands up and play my song, the butterflies fly away..."

I smiled as I sang and clicked on a new notification.

_Alright, alright. You caught me. I searched ya :P._

I grinned even wider as I came up with another reply.

_Stalker much? Haha, it's chill. I forgive you :D._

I sang the rest of the next song, Love Drunk, while reading the rest of his info.

"I didn't know he liked football," I said to myself. He didn't seem much of a football person to me, maybe more of a golf person.

I skimmed through the rest of his info, approving some of his music choices when another notification came up.

_-_- thanks. Anyway, what's got you up, Bambi?_

My fingers moved across the keyboard, typing quickly.

_Eh, stuff. Just singing and typing. What 'bout you, Ginger?_

My fingers tapped against my lap as I waited now eagerly for his next reply. Thank god, it came quicker than the last comment.

_Pretty much the same as you minus the singing. What song?_

The song changed into 'Jump Then Fall' by Taylor Swift, which I sang eagerly.

_Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift :)._

"I like the way you sound in the morning..." I sang quietly while listening to the guitar in the background.

Edward replied back quickly to my comment.

_Hmm, interesting choice._

I cocked an eyebrow and yawned as I replied.

_Don't question my choices, Ginger. Her songs are so cute :D._

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and yawned. I wanted to stay up and talk with Edward.

_Who said I was questioning them? She's really hot :)._

I rolled my eyes. Guys can be so...ugh.

_Thanks for sharing -_-. I'm getting really sleepy._

I finished singing the rest of the song, my eyes drooping.

_Well better get some sleep ;). See you soon?_

I typed in a quick reply before logging off and falling asleep.

_Duh. Goodnight Ginger :)._

******

**Kinda a filler, but kinda not a filler I guess? I thought I kinda did bad with this chapter. I don't really know. Review and tell me if it was bad :D? Please!!!!!!!!! **

**Oh, and happy Thanksgiving in advance!! **


	8. She Will Be Loved

**I do not own twilight.**

**Whoa! You guys rock :D;; as if you didn't already know that =]. Keep them reviews acomin'!**

**Speaking of reviews, I got one review from LifeSuxThenYouDie (great penname by the way!):**

**Why is this story called 525,600 minutes?**

**Well, if you have heard of Rent, which is a movie I think... Anyway, one song that the cast sings is called Seasons of Love, and one of the lyrics is '525,600 minutes, how do you measure a year?'. I think it was pretty clever, Edward and Bella's relationship here measured in 525,600 minutes, or a year! Great question!**

**This might be my last chapter before Christmas. BUT, if I get more reviews than anticipated, I might post it on the 23rd (Note all the might's). Happy holidays everyone ^_^.  
**

**Yeah, that's about it...onward with Miss Bella!**

******

Ah, Saturdays. Usually, I would be up and about by now, probably getting my morning cup of coffee. But nooooo, I decided to stay up to stalk the shit out of Edward.

Getting up from my position on my bed, I stretched and woke up just a little more to finally get out of my room. I've been a little jittery and anxious with the previous night's events, no doubt wanting to hide from Jasper.

I turned up my radio and sang quietly to 'Party in the USA' by Miley Cyrus, my favorite song of the moment. I ran a brush through my hair and wiped the smudged mascara from under my eyes. Opening my door just a crack, I looked around, searching for Jasper.

Deciding that he must've gone out, I opened my door fully and almost knocked over a small cooler on the ground. I picked it up and examined the note attached to the handle.

_Bellaboo,_

_Take a walk with me? I gots 'xplaining to do =/._

_xox,_

_Jazzbear_

I smiled sadly and opened the cooler, pulling out a pint of Cherry Garcia, my favorite flavor.

Heading back inside my room, I slid on my black boots and got a sweatshirt, throwing my hair up in a ponytail. I made a beeline for the kitchen and grabbed two spoons before hesitantly knocking on Jasper's door.

"Bellaboo?" He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he opened the door.

"Um, yeah. You wanted to talk?" I said, trying to keep the edge out of my voice.

"Yeah. Walk and talk?" He asked.

"Sure."

He nodded and slipped on his vans and his sweatshirt before coming out of his room and closing the door.

The elevator ride down to the first floor was awkward, a heavy silence hung in the air.

We stepped out into the cool fall air, a rainbow of leaves falling all around us.

"Central park?" Jazz asked quietly. I nodded in agreement. We walked along the sidewalk, an uncomfortable tension in the air.

"Bellaboo?" Jasper asked once we set foot into the park.

"Hm?"

"I'm really, really sorry."

"About what?" I questioned, opening the ice cream and scooping a spoonful out.

"Everything," He ground out. "Last night..."

I almost cracked. I hated when people lied.

"Last night," I stated, not being able to hold the edge in.

"I'm so fucking sorry, you don't even know," He groaned.

"Replay from the beginning," I spoke. "When did you meet Alice?"

"Well, I was waiting outside for you at the studio and I ran into her when I was getting some chips at the vending machine..." He started. "She was so happy. She was like fucking loopy, Bells. She was like a fucking hurricane that rammed into me. I guess it budded after that."

I nodded, licking off the ice cream from the spoon.

"How long?"

"How long what?" Jasper asked.

"How long have you two have been...erm, together?" I choked out.

"The truth?"

"Always, Jazz."

"Almost five months."

I almost dropped my ice cream. How could he keep that from me for so long?

"Really, Jazz? Really?" I ground out, tears threatening to spill.

"I was meaning to tell you--"

"Oh really?" I bit my lip. "What happened to 'the conquests'?"

"She stopped them. I've stopped having flings for awhile," Jasper said, sheepishly kicking a rock out of the pathway.

"More lying," I whispered. "Look, I need sometime to process this all."

I gave him back the ice cream and the extra spoon.

"You're gonna go see that Edward?" Jasper asked, jealousy laced in his tone.

"Maybe," I said, feeling like a teen lying to their parents about a boy.

"You better be fucking careful..."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, waving him off. "See you around."

I turned and walked the opposite way, walking into a starbucks.

"I need a drink," I groaned, getting on line.

"Next on line!" A young girl called. I stepped up to the counter.

"One grande mocha frappuccino, hold the whipped cream, and a chocolate chip muffin" I said, handing the girl a five. She gave me back my change and told me to move to the pickup counter.

"One mocha frappuccino, no whipped cream," the tender called, sliding me my drink and muffin.

I smiled and headed to an empty bench outside. I sipped my icy drink and ripped off crumbs from my muffin as I thought.

How could he lie to me for that long? And with my art teacher no less! I felt...unwanted. It wasn't that I didn't approve of his relationship. It was that he kept it from me for that long. And most of all, I didn't want to let him go. I didn't want to be sitting alone back at the apartment at night, playing monopoly by myself as he had a good time with Alice. I'm not gonna lie. I was jealous.

"Mind if I join you?"

I turned my head around and there stood Edward.

"Um, Edward! Sure," I said, patting the seat next to me. He smiled warmly and sat down next to me.

"So what brings you here?" I asked shakily. "I mean, don't you live on the island?"

"Heh, yeah I do. But I needed to talk to my sister, so I crashed at her place," He replied before taking a sip of his coffee. I had a feeling he wasn't telling the whole truth, but I shrugged it off.

"Alice is your sister?" I asked.

"Yeah. Small world, huh?" He joked.

I cracked a smile and nodded. "It's a small world after all."

"And Jasper's your roommate, right?" Edward prodded gently.

"Y-Yeah. I had a talk with him today," I told him. "It was...informative."

"Yeah," Edward agreed uncomfortably.

"I can't believe he lied to me," I grumbled, squishing my muffin.

"Hey, easy," Edward said, gently pulling my hand from my deformed muffin. "No need to take it out on the muffin."

I had to giggle. Here sat Edward, his hair a bizarre mess, dressed down in sweats, his cheeks a light rosy color from the cool air.

"See? I made you laugh," He said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah Ginger. Maybe I should rename you stalker," I teased, recalling the facebook thing.

His cheeks reddened further. "I was bored..."

"I'm kidding, Edward," I giggled.

He let out a sigh of relief and sipped his coffee.

"What are you listening to?" I asked, tugging slightly on his earbud.

He pulled out his ipod and showed me the screen.

"Dammit? Interesting choice," I complimented, taking a bite out of my muffin.

"Gotta love Blink-182," He smiled.

"I used to do guitar covers with Jasper back in high school," I sighed.

"Is he your...boyfriend?" He asked hesitantly.

I really wanted to slap him. And kiss him at the same time.

"No, Ginger. I don't have a boyfriend," I told him honestly.

"Then why are you so angry at Jasper for having a relationship with Alice?"

"It's not that I'm mad for that specific reason," I explained. "Jasper lied and snuck around my back for five months. He didn't tell me! I found out last night!"

He patted my back gently as the anger steamed out of my ears.

"Alice did the same," He sighed.

I smiled sadly as I patted his arm in comfort.

"I just need some time to process this all," I sighed.

"Yeah, it's all overwhelming," He sighed.

I gust of wind blew over us and I rubbed my hands together; my only warmth was from my thin sweatshirt and the heat radiating off of Edward next to me.

"Aren't you cold?" Edward asked.

"A little," I said, another gust of wind taking over.

"Come here," He said gently, opening his arms.

I contemplated my choices.

_Don't get too close to him. It'll end badly..._

Gah, who cares?

I smiled and scooched next to him, sighing in relief.

"Thanks," I said.

"Welcome," He replied, brushing a stray hair from my face.

I put his other earbud in my ear and listened to his songs on shuffle. He definitely had a weird choice. I never expected 'Bad Romance' to be on his ipod.

"Lady GaGa, really?" I teased, singing along to the song.

"Don't make fun," Edward chastised. "I didn't put this on!"

"Ra ra rah rah rah rum ah rum ma ma-ah! Ga-ga oohla--"

"Jeez, stop!" Edward laughed.

"You and me could write a bad romanceeee!" I sang louder.

"Bella! People are staring!" Edward warned in a hushed voice.

"So? It's fun to watch you get embarrassed," I said, referring to his pink cheeks.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. I'll play a different song," He said, hitting 'next'.

'Party in the USA' started playing in my ears.

"Today's not my day," He sighed as I started singing loudly along to the song.

"Lighten up, Ginger! This is my favorite song of the day!" I laughed.

"It's not like I know the lyrics..."He said hesitantly.

"Oh yes you do! C'mon! So I put my hands up they're playin' my song..."

"...The butterflies fly away..."

"Noddin' my head like yeah!"

"Movin' my hips like yeah..." His face was red as a tomato.

"My hands are up, they're playing my song..."

"I know I'm gonna be okay..."

"YEAAHH YEAH YEAAHHH!!"

"It's a party in the USA," We finished together. We laughed uncontrollably, not minding that a dozen of people were watching us like we were mental.

"See, that wasn't so bad!" I applauded him, grinning widely.

"Yeah," Edward agreed. "Too bad my cousin's right there laughing her face off."

He pointed to a blond, petite teenage girl clapping with a bunch of her friends as they drank their frappuccinos.

"I'm never gonna live this down," He sighed, waving meekly at them.

"Oh, stop whining," I said, snuggling closer as another gust of cool fall wind blew in our direction. We sat there for a good fifteen more minutes, just listening to the random song on his ipod, singing along once in awhile.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Why did you really stay in the city?"

He was silent for a good two minutes.

"I wanted to see you again."

******

**Review?  
**


	9. Ultraviolet

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated and responded to your reviews like usual. I've been sick lately and today I can finally get back up on my feet. What a way to start the new year, huh?**

**Thanks so much for reviewing :3. Now what better way to ring in the new year with a new chapter?!  
**

******

My cheeks reddened as he said those words.

"Aww, Ginger, you make me feel all fuzzy inside," I said, giggling.

He chuckled and I felt the vibrations of his laugh rumble through his chest.

"How long are you staying here?" I asked, playing with my straw of my drink.

"I'm going back tonight, but I'm looking for an apartment here," He replied.

"Hm, why? Don't you like your home now?"

He shrugged. "Sure I do. But my mom wants to buy it and remodel and shit, and I want a home closer to work."

"Makes sense," I nodded.

"Erm, my legs are falling asleep," He told me uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly, standing up. He chuckled and stood up as well.

"Don't worry 'bout it," He reassured. "Hey, um, do you wanna...hang out today? I mean as friends. If you're not doing anything, that is."

His eyes had a hopeful glint as he gave me a nervous smile.

"I'd like that," I replied, smiling. "Meet me back here at eleven?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "See you in a few."

I smiled and watched as he turned around in the other direction, walking away.

I let out a silent scream and skipped all the way home.

******

Waiting is boring, let me tell you. Each time I look at that stupid clock, it seems that the hands are stuck in the same place.

"Go faster," I grumbled at the clock. It was only 10:30.

I grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels, finding nothing that caught my eye.

"I could get a head start..." I contemplated. Grabbing my shoes and bag, I stood up and made a beeline for the door.

I plugged in my ipod and hummed along to the song as I rode the elevator.

"Have a nice day, Bella!" The doorman greeted me.

"You too, Vinny," I replied before heading out to starbucks.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and unlocked it.

"Hello?"

"_I heard you and Jazz got into a...er, mixup?_" Rose said on the other line.

"Don't remind me," I sighed, looking both ways before crossing.

"_Sorry_," She apologized. "_He just barged into my apartment a few minutes ago looking like he saw a car run over a puppy_."

"Rose, he kept a huge secret from me for almost half a year! And not to mention with my art teacher," I said.

"_True_,_ he explained it to me,_" Rose agreed half-heartedly. "_Jazz is eating his miseries away. Literally._"

"Make him go out for a run," I tried.

She laughed quietly. "_I kinda hate seeing him like this. It makes me think he's gonna go all emo and shit_."

"You know that's not gonna happen."

"_Yeah, but still, I can't help but worry. You've gotta sort out this crap with him, Bell_."

I sighed. "I need some time. It's really just too much to take in all at once."

"_Alright_," Rose said in a defeated tone. "_That does seem legit. I just have to make sure he doesn't find the cheesecake in the fridge_."

I chuckled as I sat down on the bench in front of Starbucks. "Yeah."

"_See you tomorrow at work?_"

"Ugh, work. Yeah, see ya tomorrow," I replied.

"_Later, Bellaboo_," Rose giggled before I ended the call.

I checked the time. 11 o'clock right on the dot.

"Punctual, huh Bambi?" I heard from behind me.

There he was in all his shining glory. He had that weird, cute smile on his face while he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You look good," Edward complimented as he sat down next to me.

I looked down at my worn, faded jeans, beat up converse, and my favorite Blink-182 shirt.

"You're not too shabby either, Ginger," I teased, giving him a once-over. He wore dark-washed jeans and a plaid button down with his sleeves rolled up.

"So, where to?" He asked.

"Wherever you want to go," I said, shrugging.

"I don't know the city very well except for my office building and Alice's. You pick?"

"Hmm," I thought. "How about a trip to my favorite place in the city and we grab some lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan," He agreed, smiling. He stood up and held his hand open.

I looked at him hesitantly before grabbing it.

"Where is your favorite place?" He asked.

"Not telling," I teased, leading him down to a subway station.

"Is it that far that we need the subway?" He asked.

"Ginger, I'm not telling," I smiled.

"This is gonna bother me now," He grumbled playfully.

"Another reason to keep it a secret," I giggled.

The subway pulled in front of us. I swiped my metro card and waited patiently as he swiped his. We took a seat by the window.

"Please tell me it's not a spa or anything," He said ruefully.

"Ahaha, no," I deadpanned. "I'm pretty sure you're gonna love this place."

The subway made a few stops before stopping at Lexington and 59th street.

"This is our stop," I said as we got off.

He nodded and followed, a confused look still on his face. I giggled at the sight of it .

"C'mon, we're almost there," I said, leading him up the stairs. We walked a few blocks before the store came into view.

"A candy store?" He questioned out loud.

"Not _just _a candy store," I sighed. "Dylan's Candy Store. Let's go in?"

"Sure," He chuckled, opening the door for me.

"A kid's dream," He commented, picking up a ridiculously large lollipop.

"I have to come here at least once a month," I said, playing with the bags of candies and chocolate.

"And with Halloween around the corner, I could use a bit of sugar here and there," I added.

We headed downstairs where more sweet festivities were being held. Kids ran around with candy bars and lollipops in their hands, laughing and giggling.

"I love these," I heard Edward say. He held up a pack of Sour Patch Kids.

"Me too," I smiled. "They're my favorite."

"Wanna split them?" He asked.

"Sure."

We went up to the register and paid for the bag of candy before heading back outside.

"Why don't we heat these later," I said, holding up the bag. "I know a great little Italian place just two blocks down.

He smiled genuinely and nodded in agreement. "Lead the way, Bambi."

I giggled as we wove through the crowd. We finally made it to the restaurant, the warm smell of sauce and cheese welcoming my senses.

"Table for two?" The waitress asked. I nodded and followed her as she led us to a booth by the window.

"Here are your menus," She said, handing us two menus. "I'll be back in a bit to take your orders."

We both thanked her and took one of the menus.

"Where are you looking for an apartment?" I asked him after looking through the menu.

"I've been looking around for an apartment near my office," He said, putting down his menu.

"Where's your office?" I asked, playing with the salt shakers.

"57th and 5th," He said, shrugging. "I've been wanting a place remotely close to Central Park, so I could easily take walks here and there."

"Cool," I smiled. "I live around 38th and 5th. Maybe I could help you find a place?"

"That would be really helpful," He replied, grinning. "Thanks."

"No problem," I said.

"Would you like anything?" The waitress asked when she came back. "Some drinks?"

"Water, please," I ordered.

"Same," Edward chimed in.

The waitress nodded and left to get our drinks.

"So Bella..."

"So Edward...," I mimicked him.

"I heard from a certain sister that you are quite an artist," He said, flashing me his trademark grin.

"You have?" I asked, smiling.

"I sure have," He replied. "Top of the line. One of the best at her studio."

I blushed in embarrassment. "Eh, I guess I'm alright."

"Alright? You're more than alright," He argued. "After I visited her, she took me to see some of your artwork down in her studio. Bella, you've got serious talent."

My cheeks reddened even further. "Really?"

"Really," He nodded. "Those little sketches you have are nothing compared to your finished work. I can't believe you're not in museums yet."

"You really know how to flatter a girl," I squeaked out.

"I'm just telling what I think is true. You've got some major talent, Bella," He smiled. "You know, my cousin buys and sells artwork for a living."

"Really?" I stifled out. "Who? I might recognize the name."

"Emmett McCarty."

******

**Bwahahahahahhahahaha ;D. I'm horrible, I know. Yet ANOTHER cliffy :D. And the pieces start to fit together...**

**I was thinking of doing EPOV in the next chapter...yay or nay? Leave a review and tell me! And if I don't respond you have the permission to yell at me :3. I hope everyone had a happy holiday season.**

**Mucho love :).  
**


	10. Us

**I do not own twilight.**

**SORRY! I'm such a bad author D:. Midterms have crept up and a sudden death =[. Sorry for the delays, everyone!! Thankyou for the reviews!!  
**

**Now....Edward anyone?!**

******

"Bella? Bella? Belllllllllaaaaaaaaaa?" I repeated, waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"Huh?" She said, snapping out of her reverie.

"You spaced out for a minute," I chuckled.

"Oh, wow. Sorry," She said, smiling sheepishly.

"It's fine," I reassured her.

"So, heh, your cousin's Emmett McCarty?" She asked, stuttering a bit.

"Yup," I said, nodding. "Have you heard of him?"

"Of course," She replied, almost scoffing. "Anyone would kill for him to buy their artwork."

"Two waters," The waitress said, placing two large glasses on the table. "Are you ready to order?"

"Bella," I said, signaling her to go first.

"I'll have the grilled chicken and broccoli fettuccine please," She told the waitress.

"And you?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have the three cheese penne," I ordered.

The waitress scribbled the orders down. "I'll be back with your dishes in a few minutes."

We both thanked her and she walked away.

I watched intently as Bella played with the end of her straw, mixing her drink and humming an unrecognizable song.

"What are you singing?" I asked, curious.

"Us," She shrugged, squeezing the straw.

"Us?" I asked.

"Mhm. I love that song," She sighed happily. "Have you heard of it?"

"Nope," I said, shaking my head.

"Really?' She asked, shocked.

"Really," I confirmed. "Should I know it?"

"Duh!" She giggled. "It's by Regina Spektor."

"I never heard of her," I replied.

"Have you ever watched 500 Days of Summer?" She asked.

I cringed inwardly. "Yeah. My sister begged me to take her in the summer because she felt we needed 'sibling bonding' or some crap like that. I basically slept through it."

"Why would you do such a thing?" She said, laughing between her words. "I love that movie!"

"It's a chick flick, right?"

"I like to refer to it as a romantic comedy, but yes. Now I'll have to force you to watch it one day. They play that song in the beginning."

"Whatever you say..." I chuckled. To be honest, I really would like to watch that movie with her, or at least see her happy and carefree, unlike when I first saw her in Hooter's.

"It's a cute song! Here," She said, pulling out her iPod from her pocket. She scrolled down the playlist before shoving an earbud in my ear. She moved her chair a bit closer so she could listen as well. Short, quick piano notes started playing through the earbuds. A small smile slowly started forming on her face as the singer began to sing the first verse. Strangely enough, I started humming the piano notes as Bella quietly sang the lyrics.

"They'll name a city after us..." She sang sweetly. She twirled the cord of the earbuds around her small pinky as she kept singing.

"And later say it's all our fault..." She continued, smiling.

"We..live in a den of thieves?" I tried singing, horribly out of tune. Bella just laughed and hummed the tune of the piano.

"Rummaging for answers in the pages..." She sang.

I sat there, humming the piano notes as I watched her sing, a soft smile caressing her lips.

"Ahem."

I broke my gaze from Bella and turned around. Our waitress smiled impatiently, holding our plates of food in both hands.

"Sorry," Bella apologized, gathering the long cord of her earbuds and shoving it back in her pocket.

"No problem," The waitress's short, clipped tone was a bit rude. She placed the two dishes in front of us and walked away.

Bella made a horrible screeching noise. "Bitch has her claws out."

I chuckled and grabbed my fork. "She's just jealous."

"Of what?" She asked, twirling her fork around the pasta.

"You."

A pink color stained her cheeks. "Flattery again?"

"I'm just being honest," I said truthfully.

She giggled and twirled her fork around. "Tell me something."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Anything."

"I'm deeply afraid of lizards," I admitted sheepishly.

She threw her head back as she giggled. "I microwaved my Barbie dolls."

"I threw my PS2 in the pool."

"I set Jasper's surfboard on fire."

"I TP'd my principals' house in sophomore year," I shot back.

I really didn't know what we were doing, but I was slowly learning more and more about Bella.

"My favorite color is green."

"My favorite chocolate is Hershey's Kisses," I said, my eyes boring into hers."

"Which kind? There's like a billion different flavors," She asked.

"Caramel chocolate," I answered.

"My favorite," She said in a small voice. "You don't consider chocolate as candy?"

"Nope. You see, my dear Bella, candy and chocolate are two whole different worlds," I explained. "Hell, I've seen chocolate basted steak. Now that's weird. Candy is amazing on its own. Sure, you can put it in cookies and ice cream, but it is entirely different than chocolate."

"Good backup," Bella praised as she ate her pasta.

"What about your favorite candy?" She asked.

"Sour Patch Kids, of course," I replied.

"Me too," She smiled.

We fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying our food.

"When do you have to be back home?" Bella asked when we were done with our food.

"Before five. My mom's coming over to do some remodeling and making a family dinner," I explained.

"Ah," She nodded. We called the waitress back over for the check. Instead of fighting over for who's paying, we just split the bill and put five bucks each for the tip.

"After you," I smiled, holding the door out for her.

"Why thank you," She smiled back.

"Where do we go now?" I asked her.

"Do you want to head over to my place? We can eat those Sour Patch Kids," She offered.

"Sure," I said. "Lead the way."

She grabbed my wrist and weaved expertly through the sea of people, down to the subway.

"The fastest way to my apartment," She said, sliding her metro card through the slot. After I slid mine in, we hopped on the subway.

"There's only one seat," I informed Bella.

"You take it," She said, gently pushing me into it.

"But - "

"I'll stand," She cut in. She held onto the pole as the subway made its way to another stop, where more people flooded in. The next thing I knew, a bulky, scary looking man was hovering over Bella.

"Sit down," I half-whispered to her.

"Where?" She mouthed.

I grabbed her hand and plopped her into my lap.

"Just until we get to our stop," I whispered. She nodded and squeezed my hand. I silently prayed that the man would walk away, but he just gave us the stink eye.

Finally, the subway came to a halt at our stop.

"Thank goodness," Bella sighed, weaving us out of the crowd again. We walked a couple of blocks before we came in front of a building, built with stones and plenty of windows.

"Here we are," She said, climbing up the steps to the door. I held it open for her as she went inside. We rode the elevator to her floor.

"Home sweet home," She said, fumbling with the keys before opening the door.

There was one thing I noticed about her apartment.

The floors were orange. Bright orange, I might add.

"Uh, the floors...?" I asked.

"Long story," She smiled. "Some other time?"

I nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"Still got the sour patch kids?" I asked her.

She held the pouch up before pouring some candy into a bowl before putting it into the microwave.

"Microwaving Sour Patch Kids?" I questioned.

"Don't doubt it," She laughed.

"Whatever you say..." I chuckled before tossing one into my mouth. She took out the bowl and grabbed two spoons.

"Wanna try?" She asked.

"Why not?" I shrugged, dipping it into the sticky concoction. It was...sweet, sticky, and warm. Everything I expected it not to be.

"Soo...?"

"It's better than I expected," I said, surprised.

"See? And you doubted me," She smiled, licking her spoon.

"Hey Bell, have you seen my - "

We froze and turned around, finding Jasper in nothing but his boxers and a power rangers shirt, holding an xbox controller.

"Well, well. Fancy seeing you here," He said.

"Jazz. You're not decent," Bella said through clenched teeth. He ignored her and continued walking towards me.

"We haven't met officially. Jasper Hale," He said, holding out his hand.

"Edward Cullen," I said, shaking his hand awkwardly.

_This could not get any more weirder._

"Well this is certainly awkward," Bella sighed.

"Erm, I think I should be going. The train ride's gonna be long," I said, avoiding Jasper's stink eye.

"Aw really?" Bella pouted. "I'll walk you out. Jazz, stay here."

We rode the elevator down to the first floor.

"Sorry about Jasper," Bella apologized again.

"Don't worry," I shrugged. "He just cares."

"Sure doesn't feel like it," Bella whispered more to herself than me.

"Thanks for a great day," I said, smiling.

"No problem," She returned the smile, a faint blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you," I said.

"You didn't have to - "

"But I wanted to," I cut her off. "Close your eyes and open your hand."

She did as I said, and I placed one caramel Hershey Kiss in her palm.

I dashed out of the building, leaving my kiss in her hand.

******

**Aw, I love a happy ending to a chapter. Cheesy, yes, but needed.**

**Reviews please? :D.  
**


	11. Girls Do What They Want

**I do not own Twilight.**

**THANKYOU!!! I finally reached over 200 reviews :DDD. You guys rock =]. Speaking of reviews, I;m sorry if you didn't get a reply, please don't take it personally. My email got all dfjhrkdfshdh and messed up, so I have a few replies and I tried pm'ing you guys and...well I think you get the point. Anyway, my email should be back to normal, so you'll get the love and attention you need!! And did I mention my computer crashed? Yeah lovely Valentines Day. Hope yours was better!!  
**

**Moving on...**

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes, feeling the weight of a caramel Hershey Kiss in the palm of my hand. Smiling, I began unwrapping it and placed it in my mouth. But then I noticed something strange. The teeny tiny string of paper that hung from the wrapper seemed different. Almost hand written. Curiously, I untangled it from the wrapper.

There it was, written in his chicken scratch:

_Talk to me sometime? :]- Ginger._

"Oh, he is _very _clever," I sighed with a smile as I walked into the elevator. Pulling out my phone, I added him into my contacts, a huge-ass grin firmly planted on my face.

"Looks like someone's in love."

I turned to the side, seeing my neighbor, Mrs. Ruth, standing next to me with a wrinkled smile on her face.

"Oh no, definitely not," I said shakily, giving her a weak smile.

"Honey, you're practically glowing," She complimented with another warm smile. "Makes you look even prettier, which is nearly impossible!"

"Aw, thanks Mrs. Ruth," I said, blushing.

"Don't call me Mrs. Ruth, dear! It makes me feel old! Call me Carol," She corrected, giving me one last smile. "That boy is very lucky to have you."

The elevator door opened and we both stepped out.

"Have a good evening, Carol," I said, giving her a wide smile.

"You too, my Bellarina!" She said before we went in separate directions. The little string of paper was still rolled up inbetween my fingers.

"Are you two together?"

I sighed. I really didn't want to be bombarded with questions from Jasper.

"That;s none of your business," I sighed. He was still in his boxers, eating the rest of the melted sour patch kids.

"Well, since Alice and I being together is your business, I think that you and Ed-dork should be my business," He rebutted.

"Unlike you, I would tell my best friend about my relationship," I replied. His eyes widened as he thought up another comment.

"Look," I said softly, getting his attention. "I don't wanna fight with you. I'm already confused enough as it is, and I don't need anymore shit in my face. And his name is Edward. Not Ed-dork, Edwin, or any other lame name you decide to call him. We. Are. Just. Friends. Please, just back off."

Jasper Rod Hale was speechless.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," I said simply. With that, I marched off, my head held up high.

I closed the door before flopping onto my bed, sketchbook and pencils in hand. I drew out my feelings and put them onto the piece of paper, lines and curves woven into each other. I scribbled away, anger steaming out of my ears. It soon turned into a gloomy sunset, clouds covering the rays of the sun, powerful waves crashing into the perfect horizon.

"This will never be good enough for Emmett," I grumbled.

Sighing, I tossed my sketchbook to the side. I didn't know what else to do, so I plugged in my iPod and grabbed my phone.

Hesitantly, I pressed 'Call' under Edward's number. It rang three times before he answered.

"Hello?"

"You are one clever, clever boy," I laughed, relaxing slightly.

"Bella?" He asked, his fork clanging to his plate in the background.

"The one and only," I sighed, rolling over on my stomach.

"You like my present?" I had a feeling he had a stupid grin on his face.

"It was...not what I expected. It was sweet," I said, laughing lightly.

"I'm so glad you called," He replied sheepishly.

"And I'm glad I called," I sighed. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I'm talking to you while eating dessert. And my parents are listening to our conversation," He ended with a chuckle.

"Oh really? Then tell them I say hi," I laughed, a smile lighting up my face.

"I will," He said. "So Miss Bella, what about you? Going out to a bar? Painting the city red?"

"I'm having a real adventure. I'm sitting in my room talking to you," I said sarcastically, giggling.

"That's _definitely _exciting," He answered, mirroring my tone.

"Hey, isn't rude to talk on the phone while having dinner, with your parents no less?" I accused.

"When my mom heard me say your name, she pulled me right back to the table," He admitted.

"Aw, I love your mom already!" I exclaimed, switching the song to 'Jasey Rae'.

"Oh jeez, she'll be all over you if you were here right now," He said exasperatedly.

"I'd love to meet her sometimes! Ya know, a big couch, chocolate cake, a bottle of Merlot...I can see it now," I said dreamily.

"I'll be sure to tell her of your plans," He chuckled.

"Bellaboo?" That unmistakable voice said from the other side of the door.

I looked at my clock. 6:47. Damn, I really hope Jasper didn't try to cook.

"Listen Edward, um, I gotta go," I said reluctantly. "I gotta talk to Jasper about some things."

"Oh," He said, his tone a little sad. "Well, can I keep your number in my phone?"

I laughed out loud. "Of course you can, stupid! How are we supposed to stay in contact?"

"True true," He agreed, laughing.

"But seriously, I gotta go. Call or text me when you're in town again," I said.

"Will do, Bambi. Say hi to Jasper for me," He said jokingly.

"I definitely will. Bye," I said before we both hung up. Tossing my phone on my bed, I sat up.

"Come in," I said in an exasperated tone.

Thankfully, Jasper was fully dressed in his favorite white skinny jeans and a Blink-182 shirt.

"We match," He said sheepishly, pointing to our shirts. I smiled weakly.

"Before you say anything," He started, "I'd like to do the talking for a few minutes to explain myself."

I sat back and nodded, patting the seat next to me. He smiled and gingerly sat down.

"First off, I need to explain to you about Alice and I. We met one day when I was picking you up from the studio. We bumped into each other at the vending machines and...it kind of fell into place. I really didn't know how to break the news to you, and believe me, I did. I didn't want you to be sensitive about us or even hate me for dating you teacher. But jeez Bellaboo, she's amazing. I truly never felt happier. Except for when I met you."

I could've sworn a tear roll down his cheek.

"Jazz..." I said, not being able to think of anything else. "I believe you. It's just that...I'm afraid of losing you. Being stolen from my life. And you know how I am about lying..."

"I know, I know," He said. "And I hated that I kept it from you for so long."

"It'll take me getting used to, and don't think you're off the hook," I said, wagging a finger at him. "I believe you owe me, big time."

"And what do I owe you?"

"Hm... let's see," I said, pondering. "Since I was the sole reason why you two are together, I think cleaning up my messes seem efficient. Oh, and my laundry too. Loads and loads of laundry."

I cracked a smile, which Jasper mirrored. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him.

"I can't hold a grudge on you for that long," I sighed.

"One of the perks from being your best friend," Jasper joked. "Do you wanna go out to eat tonight? My treat..."

"Hell yes, I'm in," I said, patting my stomach. "Give me 15 minutes."

******

"I can't believe you're wearing white skinny jeans _here_," I said, pointing to the giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Hey, I'm wearing a sweater vest. I look good," He said, popping his collar.

"Don't," I said, flattening it out. "Trust me on this."

"Whatever you say..." He said as we were led to a table.

"What kind of restaurant is this?" I asked, looking at the menu. Everything was in like German shit.

"I'm not exactly sure... it looked good outside," He shrugged.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, earning a few glares. "I mean, my goodness!"

Jasper's face was beet red, hiding behind the menu.

"Not funny! Jazz, we do _not _fit in!" I said in a hushed tone.

"Of course we do!" He argued.

"Jazz, we're in skinny jeans and chucks. They're in fucking silk and leather. I'd say we don't fit in that well," I argued back.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?" He asked, his eyes excited.

"Yes please," I said.

We both put down our menus and ran out of there like our life depended on it.

******

"Ah, much better," I said, sliding into a booth. Jasper had taken off his sweater vest, revealing his beloved Blink shirt.

"Toss this in there?" He asked, pointing towards my bag.

"If it fits..." I said, stuffing the sweater in my bag. I held it up for him to see. "It looks like it's on steroids."

We both laughed and looked at the menu.

"Can I get you some drinks? Appetizers?" The waiter asked.

"Hm, I'll have a peach iced tea," I ordered.

"And you?" He asked, leering quite close to Jasper.

"Er, a P-Pepsi," He said shakily.

"Fantastic," He said, scribbling it down. "I'll be back in a flash."

As soon he was out of earshot, I burst out laughing.

"Alice has some competition, huh?" I said in between laughs.

"He doesn't stand a chance," Jasper said proudly.

"Speaking of Alice-"

"Drinks!" The waiter spoke, placing two icy glasses in front of us. "Appetizers? Entrees?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger, hold the pickles and onions, and steak fries," I ordered.

"And how about you?" The waiter asked Jasper, leaning closer to his face.

"S-Steak. Medium r-rare," He stuttered again.

"I'll be back," The waiter said, practically skipping back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, he's a keeper," I joked. "Now, tell me everything about you and Alice."

He smiled. "She's sweet, exciting, smart, funny, random, energetic...everything I didn't expect. She's so offbeat but I love it for some reason. She hates my clothes and music, but loves everything about me. It's like a dream come true. In girl-form."

"Now that, my friend, is a true speech about love," I sighed.

"Here are your orders," The waiter said.

"That was quick," I commented.

"It's my job," He shrugged, grinning at Jasper. "Can I refill your drinks? Napkins? Ketchup?"

"I-I think we're good," Jasper said.

"Holler if ya need me!" The waiter said, skipping away to another table.

"Seems to me like he'd rather fill your ass than your drink," I said in another fit of giggles.

"He's making me lose my appetite," Jasper said, poking his steak. I just smiled before taking a huge bite out of my burger.

"That's the one thing I love," He said.

"The burger?" I asked.

"No, silly. You're not like those prissy girls who order salad and don't eat it. I just wish Alice did the same as you," He sighed.

"Eh, learn to love it. She makes some mean walnut brownies," I said, remembering her last birthday.

He nodded in agreement before finally cutting into his steak.

"So what about you and Edward?" He asked.

"There's not much," I shrugged, popping a fry into my mouth. "We're friends. We like the same music. We share our love for caramel Hershey Kisses."

He shrugged. "I didn't mean to be all up in his face. I just thought..."

"...That I was gonna go out with him, end up with a messy breakup and swear all guys and turn into a lesbian?"

"Close enough. The lesbo stuff sounds hot though..." He shot me his trademark lazy grin.

"In your dreams," I said, flipping him off. I polished off the rest of my burger and burped loudly.

Jasper soon called for the paycheck.

"Take all the time you need," He said, checking out Jasper once more.

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked.

"Mhm," I nodded, grabbing my wallet.

"Nuh uh uh," He said, pushing the wallet back into my bag. "My treat. I owe you."

"True, but that's what laundry and cleaning are for," I argued, handing him a twenty/

"Bella..."

"At least let me pay for the tip," I pleaded.

"Fine," He sighed.

I threw in the twenty.

"Really now? A twenty? For a man who's after my ass?"

I nodded eagerly. "He deserves something nice."

We tucked in the money and quickly left.

"I'd say that was the weirdest dinner I've experienced," Jasper said as we walked back to our apartment.

"Same here," I sighed, yawning.

"My Bellaboo's tired on a Friday night?! Unheard of," He chuckled.

"I think a piggyback ride is in order," I said, reaching for his shoulders.

"Thank goodness our apartment's only two blocks away," He weezed as I hopped on his back.

"Don't be such a baby. C'mon!" I said, flicking his ear.

******

Soon I was safely tucked in, iPod playing, clothes thrown on the floor.

I yawned, looking at my phone. I forgot to set the ringer back on, and found one new message.

_From Edward:_

_Sweet dreams, Bambi ;]._

_Your number one ginger,_

_Edward._

******

**Making progress nicely, eh? Whaddaya think? Please review!! I need to know what POV:**

**Bella**

**Edward**

**Jasper**

**^^please HELP and review my chickadees! **

**Muah!!  
**


	12. Painting Flowers

**I do not own Twilight.**

**What is this? An update in less than two weeks?!**

** Thank you everyone for all the reviews :D. Now, I've decided that I'll be using JPOV for this chapter, and Edward's will be an outtake, which I will post soon. Fair enough? :DD.  
**

**Anyways...**

******

**JPOV**

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck.

I stood there in the cool autumn air, watching Bella walk away. I dropped the pint of ice cream and kicked it around, letting my frustration seep through.

"Dammit," I whispered harshly, storming away from the offending tub of ice cream, leaving it for the birds to eat.

"I'm such a fucking idiot," I said to myself as I made my way out of central park, heading back to the apartment.

How could I let something like this get out of hand? Why didn't I just tell her? Why the fuck did I keep it to myself?

So many questions swirled through my brain. I needed to go somewhere, anywhere but here, and fast. Quickly, I bolted in the other direction, running into a few people.

"Watch where you're going, asshole!" One guy shouted at me. Good. I need someone to shout at me.

Standing on the edge of the curb, I curled my fingers into my mouth and whistled loudly. A yellow cab stopped abruptly a few feet away. I jogged to the cab, getting inside.

"Where to?" The cabbie asked. I told him the address and soon we were stuck in a traffic jam.

I twiddled my fingers, jittery, anxious and partly hungover. I had gone to a local bar the night before, drowning my sorrows away in bud light.

"You alright, kid?" The cabbie asked.

"Yeah, peachy," I said, the sarcasm thick in my voice.

"You sure don't look like it," He disagreed, looking into the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, well...I didn't get enough sleep," I said, looking out of the window.

"Was it a girl?" The cabbie continued.

I sighed. Dammit, when did cabbies get so curious?

"Sort of," I admitted.

"Are you gay?" He asked.

"What the fuck?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Well, you said 'sort of'. Transvestite? Bi?"

"You are one sick man," I grumbled. "Yes, it was a girl. A natural born girl with real girl body parts."

"Well excuse me," He said, sounding insulted as he moved along the clogged street. "I was just asking."

"Sorry," I apologized. "I'm just so frustrated."

"Hey," The cabbie turned around to look at me. "Girls are sensitive."

"No doubt about it," I sighed.

"So, let them have their space. Let whoever she is breathe. Patience is key," The cabbie advised.

"I guess I could try that," I said quietly.

"It won't hurt," He added. We pulled up to an apartment building. "Here you are."

"Thanks," I said, pulling out my wallet.

"Don't," The cabbie said. "It's on me."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've had a few girl issues myself. Been there, done that. Now, if you're going up to that girl right now, give it your all. Say you're sorry. And think before you speak out of that damn potty mouth."

I cocked an eyebrow and shrugged, sliding out of the car.

Weirdest fucking cab driver. Ever.

"Thanks, man," I said before walking into the apartment.

I pressed the button to apartment D4, hearing my sister's voice.

"Hello?"

"Rosie, it's me," I said tiredly. I heard her sigh.

"Come on up."

******

"I think it's time you and I have a chat," Rose said, handing me a cup of coffee.

"No shit," I grumbled.

"Hey, no cursing until we get this shitfest all figured out. Got it?" She said forcefully.

I nodded and lifted the cup to my lips.

"You look like you just saw a puppy die," She commented, sitting beside me.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Hey," She said, nudging my shoulder. "Tell Doctor Rosalie all about your problems."

I took a deep breath. "You know how I've been dating Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Bella found out about it. And she wasn't exactly too happy about it," I admitted.

"How did she find out?" She questioned.

"Alice and I were sort of kissing on the couch back at the apartment. And ironically, Bella was with Edward, Alice's brother. She stormed off before I could even explain to her," I sighed.

"Wow," Rose said, stunned. "Really really small world. What did Edward do?"

"He basically threatened to skin me alive if I ever hurt Alice. And if I don't patch up things with Bella, I'll be fried up in oil too," I said.

Rose's cheeks suddenly turned red, and she burst out laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I asked while she doubled over in giggles.

"You'll be fucking fried chicken!" She cracked up. I couldn't help but chuckle, watching my sister laugh until she cried.

"Yeah, he really did say that," I said.

"Holy crap," Rose sighed heavily, brushing the tears away. "That was funny."

"I thought good therapists listened to their patients," I said.

"Hey, I listened!" She countered. Her face became serious yet again. "Did you try talking to Bella?"

"I just did this morning in Central Park," I replied.

"And....?"

"I told her the whole story, she said she need some time for it to sink in, and walked away. She didn't even eat my fucking ice cream," I explained.

"Ouch. Cherry Garcia?" She asked.

"Yep," I sighed, gulping down more coffee.

"Give her some time. Hell, I'd be just as upset," She offered.

"I know, I know. I just feel so stupid," I groaned.

"'Cause you are," Rose said, smiling sweetly.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Okay, sometimes," She added. "Look, just go home and get some more sleep. You've got 'hangover' written all over you."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious! Just give Bella some space, maybe take her out when she's feeling up to it, and soon everything will be back to normal," She advised.

"Alright, alright," I said, getting up. "Thanks for the coffee and advice."

"Anytime," Rose smiled, kissing the tip of my nose. "And brush your teeth, too."

"Enough advice," I chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Later."

"Bye," She said, gently pushing me out the door.

******

I hailed another cab for the ride home, thankfully with a drive who didn't speak to me. I fumbled with the keys, jiggling with the lock before opening the door.

"Bella?" I called. No answer.

I looked at the key holder in the kitchen, finding Bella's keys not there.

Sighing, I kicked off my shoes and peeled off my jeans as I made my way into my room. Yeah, early mornings and headaches don't exactly go hand in hand. I slid off my sweatshirt and got under the covers of my bed, feeling extremely cold. I didn't care; As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

******

I woke up a few hours later, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Yawning, I got out of bed, stretching. Slowly, I walked to the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face.

"Bella?" I called as I walked into the kitchen. No answer.

"God dammit," I sighed. I still felt like an idiot.

I opened the fridge, grabbing the carton of milk to go along with my cheerios. I grabbed the biggest bowl we had, pouring the cheerios in the bowl.

I shoveled the cereal in my mouth as I walked back to my room.

Grabbing my xbox control, I settled down on my bean bag chair for a nice round of Call of Duty. Before I got the game started, I heard voices and the front door closing.

Slightly jittery, I stood up. I really wanted to talk to her.

I took a peek out of my door, seeing her and...Edward.

"Do not fuck this up," I whispered to myself.

With my head held up high, I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bella have you seen my-"

Bella And Edward froze, turning around to look at me.

"Well, fancy seeing you here," I said. Dammit. I internally smacked myself.

"Jazz, you're not decent," Bella said through clenched teeth. Crap. She looks mad. I looked over to Edward, who had a scared glint in his eyes.

"We haven't met officially. Jasper Hale," I said, sticking my hand out.

"Edward Cullen," He said, barely shaking my hand.

"Well this is certainly awkward," Bella sighed.

_No kidding,_ I thought.

"Erm, I think I should be going. The train ride's gonna be long," Edward said, shifting his weight from leg to leg.

"Aw really?" Bella pouted. "I'll walk you out. Jazz, stay here."

I felt like a dog as they both walked out, closing the door.

I knew one thing.

I fucked up. Royally.

"God fucking dammit!" I groaned, smacking my hand to my forehead. Why am I such a prick?

I sat down in one of the kitchen stools, swirling the melted candy in the bowl.

"Why am I such a dick? Why?" I hissed under my breath. Sighing, I licked the spoon from the bowl, just as Bella came in.

I couldn't help but ask, "Are you two together?"

Bella sighed loudly, "That's none of you're business."

"Well, since Alice and I being together is your business, I think that you and Ed-dork should be my business," I blurted out without even thinking.

"Unlike you, I would tell my best friend about my relationship," She rebutted. My eyes widened, thinking of a comeback.

"Look," She said before I could respond, "I don't wanna fight with you. I'm already confused enough as it is, and I don't need anymore shit in my face. And his name is Edward. Not Ed-dork, Edwin, or any other lame name you decide to call him. We. Are. Just. Friends. Please, just back off."

I was speechless. She has never talked to me like that before.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," She said without another word, marching back to her room.

"Fucking shit," I sighed, banging my head against the counter. I really gotta learn how to think before I blab.

I placed the bowl of candy in the sink before I trudged back to my room. I laid on my bed, thinking about all the shit I caused. I got up, pulling out my favorite white jeans and Blink-182 shirt.

I took a quick shower, washing away the disgusting feel I've been feeling on my skin all day.

I slid on my clothes, straightened my hair and put on my LA hat I got from Los Angeles. I decided to kill time by playing some Call of Duty, and before I knew it, it was already 6:30.

I heard Bella talking to someone on the phone in her room, probably Edward or Rosie. I decided to man up, walking to her bedroom door.

Hesitantly, I knocked.

"Bellaboo?" I asked.

I heard her sigh. "Come in."

"We match," I said with a sheepish smile, pointing to our shirts.

She smiled weakly, patting the seat next to me. I sat down and turned to her.

"Before you say anything, I'd like to do the talking for a few minutes to explain myself."

She nodded and let me continue.

"First off, I need to explain to you about Alice and I. We met one day when I was picking you up from the studio. We bumped into each other at the vending machines and...it kind of fell into place. I really didn't know how to break the news to you, and believe me, I did. I didn't want you to be sensitive about us or even hate me for dating you teacher. But jeez Bellaboo, she's amazing. I truly never felt happier. Except for when I met you."

I blinked back a tear that threatened to escape as I waited for her to answer. I hated hurting her as much as I did.

Jazz..." She said slowly, "I believe you. It's just that...I'm afraid of losing you. Being stolen from my life. And you know how I am about lying..."

"I know, I know," I said, understanding, "And I hated that I kept it from you for so long."

"It'll take me getting used to, and don't think you're off the hook," She said, wagging a finger at me. "I believe you owe me, big time."

I saw a small smile on her face and I knew she was gonna forgive me.

"And what do I owe you?"

"Hm... let's see," She said, pondering. "Since I was the sole reason why you two are together, I think cleaning up my messes seem efficient. Oh, and my laundry too. Loads and loads of laundry."

She sported a full on smile, which made me crack a big-ass grin. She wrapped her arms around me in a fierce bear hug.

"I can't hold a grudge on you for that long," She sighed.

"One of the perks from being your best friend," I joked. "Do you wanna go out to eat tonight? My treat..."

"Hell yes, I'm in," She said, patting my stomach. "Give me 15 minutes."

I nodded and walked out of the room, pulling my iPhone from my pocket.

I clicked speed dial #2 and put the phone against my ear.

"Hello?"

"Jack?" I asked.

"Jazzman! What's up?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," I said ironically. "But anyway, I need a favor..."

******

"I can't believe you're wearing white skinny jeans _here_," Bella said, pointing to the giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Hey, I'm wearing a sweater vest. I look good," I said, popping my collar and grinning.

"Don't," She said, flattening it out. "Trust me on this."

"Whatever you say..." I said, as we were lead to our table.

"What kind of restaurant is this?" She asked, looking at the menu. I couldn't read a thing on it.

"I'm not exactly sure... it looked good outside," I shrugged.

"Holy shit!" She almost yelled, earning a few glares. "I mean, my goodness!"

I couldn't help but laugh, hiding my face against my menu.

"Not funny! Jazz, we do _not _fit in!" She said in a hushed tone.

"Of course we do!" I argued.

"Jazz, we're in skinny jeans and chucks. They're in fucking silk and leather. I'd say we don't fit in that well," Bella hissed.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?" I asked, getting sick of the leather and diamonds.

"Yes please," She said.

We both put down our menus and rushed out of the restaurant.

******

"Ah, much better," She said, sliding into a booth. I had taken off my itchy sweater vest, revealing my favorite band shirt.

"Toss this in there?" I asked, pointing towards her bag.

"If it fits..." She said, stuffing the sweater in the bag. She held it up for me to see. "It looks like it's on steroids."

I chuckled and decided what I wanted to order.

"Can I get you some drinks? Appetizers?" The waiter asked.

"Hm, I'll have a peach iced tea," Bella ordered.

"And you?" He asked, leering quite close to me. Holy fuck, it looked like his eyebrows were waxed.

"Er, a P-Pepsi," I said shakily.

"Fantastic," He said, scribbling it down. "I'll be back in a flash."

As soon he was out of earshot, Bella burst out laughing.

"Alice has some competition, huh?" Bella said in between laughs.

"He doesn't stand a chance," I said with a laugh.

"Speaking of Alice-"

"Drinks!" The waiter spoke, placing two icy glasses in front of us. "Appetizers? Entrees?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger, hold the pickles and onions, and steak fries," Bella ordered.

"And how about you?" The waiter asked me, leaning closer. I backed up just a bit, scared.

"S-Steak. Medium r-rare," I said quietly.

"I'll be back," The waiter said, practically skipping back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, he's a keeper," Bella joked. "Now, tell me everything about you and Alice."

I smiled, thinking about her. "She's sweet, exciting, smart, funny, random, energetic...everything I didn't expect. She's so offbeat but I love it for some reason. She hates my clothes and music, but loves everything about me. It's like a dream come true. In girl-form."

"Now that, my friend, is a true speech about love," She complimented.

"Here are your orders," The waiter said.

"That was quick," Bella commented.

"It's my job," He shrugged, grinning at me creepily. "Can I refill your drinks? Napkins? Ketchup?"

"I-I think we're good," I said.

"Holler if ya need me!" The waiter said, skipping away to another table.

"Seems to me like he'd rather fill your ass than your drink," Bella said, laughing harder and harder.

"He's making me lose my appetite," I said, poking his steak.

"That's the one thing I love," I said as Bella took a huge bite out of her burger.

"The burger?" She asked with her mouth full.

"No, silly. You're not like those prissy girls who order salad and don't eat it. I just wish Alice did the same as you," I sighed, thinking back to our first date.

"Eh, learn to love it. She makes some mean walnut brownies," She said.

I nodded, thinking of her bake craze she had a few months ago.

"So what about you and Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

"There's not much," She shrugged, popping a fry into my mouth. "We're friends. We like the same music. We share our love for caramel Hershey Kisses."

I shrugged as I cut up my steak. "I didn't mean to be all up in his face. I just thought..."

"...That I was gonna go out with him, end up with a messy breakup and swear all guys and turn into a lesbian?"

"Close enough. The lesbo stuff sounds hot though..." I joked, smiling lazily.

"In your dreams," She said, giving me the finger. We both scarfed down our dinners.

I called for the paycheck, knowing that fucking gay waiter would be waiting on hand and foot.

"Take all the time you need," He said, leering creepily close to me.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Mhm," Bella answered, grabbing her wallet.

"Nuh uh uh," I said, pushing the wallet back into my her. "My treat. I owe you."

"True, but that's what laundry and cleaning are for," She argued, handing me a twenty.

"Bella..." I started

"At least let me pay for the tip," She pleaded.

"Fine," I sighed, tucking the money into the flap.

She placed the twenty under her glass.

"Really now? A twenty? For a man who's after my ass?" I asked.

I nodded eagerly. "He deserves something nice."

"I'd say that was the weirdest dinner I've experienced," I said as we walked back to our apartment.

"Same here," She sighed, yawning.

"My Bellaboo's tired on a Friday night?! Unheard of," I chuckled.

"I think a piggyback ride is in order," She said, reaching for my shoulders.

"Thank goodness our apartment's only two blocks away," I pretended to weeze.

"Don't be such a baby. C'mon!" I said, flicking his ear.

"Ow!" I said, laughing as I trudged back home, happy to have my best friend back on my back.

******

**Long-ass chapter. Do I deserve a review? :DD.  
**


	13. Running From The Lions

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Hello! I just got a new and working laptop :D yay for me! And I decided to go with it and write a new chapter with the little free time I have now :]. So, if you're still with me, thank you for sticking to these long waits! And thank you for these reviews and all favorite alerts! Oh, and especially the reviews =]. they're a sure-fire way that I know what you guys think of this story, so please take a minute to tell me your thoughts!**

**Onto that story...**

******

**BPOV  
**

"And here is my last load of laundry," I said, pouring my hamper of dirty clothes all over Jasper's floor.

"Damn, who knew girls had so much clothing?" Jasper whines as he started separating the whites and colors.

"You can blame your sister for that," I said with a small chuckle as I left the room.

It was day three of what Jasper liked to call it 'Please forgive Jasper fully Boot Camp', and I was completely loving it. Jasper even made me breakfast in bed while he ironed my favorite pants. I was still a bit shaken that I forgave him so easily, but he sure is paying the price, and doing a good job at that. He does my laundry every other day with almost no complaints, and he didn't say a word about Edward coming over today.

Oh boy...Edward...

I smiled as I flopped down on the couch, reaching for the remote.

Edward and I have been chatting on the phone since the last time we saw each other, and we agreed to hang out today.

"Are you going anywhere today, Jazz?" I asked him as he brought out a new hamper full or clean clothes.

"I was thinking of heading out tonight with friends after I wash your whites," Jasper said, plopping down in the recliner and starting to fold my clothes.

"You sound like my mother," I commented, flipping through the channels.

Jasper just rolled his eyes with a smile, concentrating on folding my long sleeved shirts properly.

"What are you doing today?" He asked me.

"Edward and I are going for a run. It's gonna be in the 60's today," I said casually, deciding to watch Royal Pains.

"Nice day for running," He agreed.

"I'm so excited," I said, grinning widely.

Jasper just smiled back, a little forced, and returned to folding my laundry.

"What time do you have to meet up with Edward?" He asked me.

"Actually," I said, looking at the clock, "In a half an hour. I think I should head over to the subway soon."

"Do you want me to drive you?" Jasper offered.

"You don't have to," I shrugged.

"I've been wanting to pick up some new DVD's at Blockbuster anyways. I'll drop you off on my way there," Jasper said.

"Thanks," I said, smiling. I got up from my spot and fetched my shoes and sweatshirt from my room.

I walked back to the living room, finding jasper pulling on his nike's and his hat.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded and followed him out the door.

"Where are you guys running?" He asked when we got in the car.

"Eh, everywhere? Maybe central park," I thought out loud.

He nodded, pulling out of the parking space.

"Why so curious?" I asked while I fiddle with the radio.

"I'm just curious," He shrugged."I'm not gonna follow you. I know you were thinking that."

"Damn, how'd you know?," I said jokingly, finally stopping at a radio station. 'Tik Tok' by Kesha started playing through the speakers.

"I know you," He said with a smile. His smile suddenly turned into a frown as he heard the song being played on the radio. "That's it, I'm changing it."

He pushed in a mix CD. Bob Marley's 'Three Little Birds' started pouring out of the speakers.

"See? Much better," He said, relaxing slightly as he slowed down near the subway.

"Thanks," I said, patting his shoulder as I got out of the car. "I'll call you."

"No problem," He said, waving as he pulled away.

I walked down the stairs, coughing slightly as I took in the musky, smoky subway air. People started flowing out of the subway, making it hard for me to make out Edward within the crowd. I stood on my tippy toes, squinting for any sign of him.

"Bella?"

I turned around to see Edward, grinning at me.

"Edward!" I smiled back.

"I'm so happy to see you again," He said, sighing in relief.

"Me too," I agreed.

There was an uncomfortable silence as we stood together in the crowded station.

"Er," Edward grunted, hesitating to stick out his hand.

My mind was screaming_, Hug him! Hug him!_

"Fuck it," I said under my breath, wrapping my arms around his torso, squeezing my eyes shut. He froze, relaxing slightly as he brought his arms around the small of my back.

I knew I had to let go of him eventually, so I took a deep breath, unclasping my arms. He had the biggest grin on his face as I pulled away, and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Let's go up? It's really starting to stink here," I offered, breaking the silence.

"Where are we going?" He asked as we walked up the stairs.

"Are you up for running?" I asked.

"Yep," He answered, holding up his bag of running clothes and shoes.

"Do you wanna walk back to my apartment? Or we could take a bus if you want," I offered.

"Walking's fine," He shrugged.

"Alright," I said, taking him by the hand and weaving through the crowd of people near the subway.

"Where are we gonna run?" He asked as we crossed the street.

"Does Central Park sound good?" I asked.

"Sure. I haven't been in Central Park in awhile," He agreed.

"Good. The weather's perfect," I said with a laugh.

"So how's Jasper?" He asked hesitantly.

"It's all good now. Well, not really. We talked and made up a little, but he's not completely forgiven yet," I explained. "He's doing my laundry until he's forgiven."

"Nice," He chuckled.

"How about Alice?" I asked.

"She's a little mopey right now. She thinks you hate her," He admitted.

"Wow," I said uncomfortably. "I really need to talk to her when I go to the studio soon."

"She's so depressed and is set on thinking that it's all her fault," He sighed.

"I've gotta set things straight," I declared. "I feel bad for _you_ though."

"Why me?" He asked, laughing.

"You're tied into all this shit. It must be aggravating," I said.

"I guess, but I'll deal," He shrugged. "Alice is a drama queen, you know."

I chuckled as we crossed another street, finally making our way to the building.

We continued walking up the stairs to the apartment. I fished out my keys from my pocket and opened the door.

"Make yourself at home," I offered, kicking off my shoes and tossing the keys on the counter.

He placed his bag next to the door, sitting down on the couch.

"I was thinking we could head over to the park and run for about an hour or so," I started, "Unless you can't keep up."

"Oh please," He chuckled. "I can keep up."

"We'll see," I taunted, sitting down next to him. "Then we could come back here and change, then go and grab some lunch somewhere."

"Sounds good," He said, nodding. "When should we head out?"

"Half an hour?," I asked.

"Sure. I'll get ready now then," He said, grabbing his bag.

"Yeah, I should get ready too," I agreed. "You can change in either the bathroom or Jasper's room, but I highly recommend the bathroom. Jasper's room is always a pig sty."

"Bathroom it is," He said. "Where is it?"

"The room with the toilet," I said as I shut my door.

I pulled out my running shoes and light blue sports bra and an old t-shirt. I brushed out the tangles in my hair, tying it up in a ponytail. I tied on my shoes, grabbed my ipod and went to the living room to watch T.V.

Edward followed out of the bathroom soon after, sitting down next to me.

"We'll head out in a couple?" I asked him. He nodded in agreement.

"So..." He started.

"So..." I said with an awkward chuckle.

"Did you draw anything new?" He asked me.

"Not really," I answered. "Sure, a few sketches here and there, but nothing major. I haven't been down to the studio in three days. Homework and other shit, you know?"

"Makes sense," He nodded.

"How about you?" I asked.

"Actually, my mom was asking about you. A lot," He laughed. "She wants to know everything, what you look like, where you live, what you do, everything."

"Wow. Just because I'm friends with you?" I asked.

"She's always been in my business. It doesn't bother me much," He shrugged.

"Next thing you know she'll want a picture," I joked.

"Well..." He started with a sheepish smile.

"She's asked for a picture?!" I laughed out loud.

"Yep. Right after the first time you called me," He admitted.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I told her I'll try to get ahold of a picture," He smiled.

"I wanna meet this woman one day," I declared, looking at the clock."We should go soon."

"Alright," He said, getting up.

I went in the kitchen, grabbing two water bottles.

"Catch," I said, tossing the bottle to him.

He caught it just before it hit the ground, holding it up high with a witty smile.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep," He answered, following me out to the exit.

We crossed a few streets, finally making our way to central park.

"Wanna jog through a trail?" I asked him when we entered central park.

"Sure. Which one?" He asked.

"Whichever. How about that one?" I asked, pointing to a trail winding around a pond and a big rock.

He nodded and I raced ahead of him, running through the twisty trail.

"Whatcha waiting for?" I called behind me. I heard him chuckle and a few footsteps behind me.

"I told you that you couldn't keep up with me," I taunted, sticking out my tongue. He ran closer, lightly tapping on my shoulders.

"Gotcha!" He chuckled, running ahead of me.

"Oh no you don't," I said, running ahead of him. I lunged for his shoulders, grabbing him.

"Alright, alright," He said, laughing as he stopped. "It's a tie."

"Fine," I agreed, wiping some sweat off my forehead. "People must have thought we were crazy."

"Probably. But it _is _New York," He said. "Can we just jog up to that big rock?"

"Sounds good to me," I said. "No races."

We jogged back to the big rock Edward pointed out, stopping to take a drink.

"Let's climb up," I said.

"Are we allowed?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, placing my foot on a sturdy edge. "C'mon."

"Fuck," He said, grabbing a tiny piece of rock sticking out.

"Wuss," I taunted, giggling at him as he continued to slip and slide.

"I'm not used to this, ya know," He said. We slowly climbed up to the top, lying down.

"Dammit, woman. I didn't expect a full blown workout," He sighed, gulping his water down.

"How do you expect me to burn off all the junk I eat?" I chuckled, stretching out my back.

"True," He agreed. "This is a great view."

"Yeah. This is one of my favorite places in the city," I sighed, laying flat down on the rock.

"It's a great place to take pictures of the scenery," He added.

I sat back up, sipping my water.

"Do you know about Alice's Halloween party?" He asked me, changing the subject.

"Yeah, she holds one every year, right?" I asked.

"Yep. I couldn't go to the last two because of work," He explained.

"Ah, gotcha. She throws a mean party," I added. "Are you going this year?"

"Probably, but she's been planning some scheme to set me up with some weird chick," He cringed.

"Gah, I hate when Rosalie does that to me," I said, relating to his situation. "She set me up with some hairy best once. Worst. Date. Ever."

"It couldn't be that bad," He shrugged.

"_You_ didn't see him comb his chest hair," I groaned, letting a laugh escape my mouth. "I never ran faster than I did that day."

"Dammit, that's really bad," He chuckled.

"What about you? No bad dates?" I asked, poking his shoulder.

"Oh trust me, there was hardly a good date," He sighed, propping himself up on his forearms. "My sister has set me up on at least fifty blind dates within my twenty three years of living. All of them bad."

"I haven't met anyone that has gone on that many bad blind dates," I said, laughter bubbling over me. "I feel for you."

"And now I have to be set up yet again with a potentially horrible date," He groaned. "Unless..."

"Unless...?"

He sat up properly, facing me. "Do you want to go with me? I mean, go to the Halloween party with me?"

My eyes widened. "L-Like a date?"

"Just as friends," He added, as if it made the offer any better. "I'd really like it if you'd go with me."

"Well," I started, pondering. "I'd be more than happy to go with you."

"Really?" He asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Yes," I confirmed, a permanent smile on my face.

His grin soon matched mine. "Thank you."

"Anytime," I shrugged.

"What's your costume?" He asked, laying down on the rock. I leaned back on my elbows, watching the little kids running around below.

"I have no clue," I said with a laugh. "What about you?"

"I really don't know," He said, sighing. "Alice usually gives me a costume, but they're so weird. A chicken one year, Darth Vader the next."

"Well _I _was spaghetti for one year, and I was missing my meatballs," I giggled, the memory of Jasper trying to fit in his meatball costume. Edward suddenly burst out laughing, clutching his sides.

"Alright you win," He stifled between laughs. "I think I'll be a vampire this year."

"That's so boring!" I giggled, lying down on my stomach. "Everyone's a vampire."

"I don't know what else to think of," He sighed.

"Be something no one else will be," I suggested. "Like a hippie! Or Austin Powers!"

He just looked at me, eyebrows raised and all.

"Vampire it is," I concluded, giggling.

"What about you, Miss Let's-Be-Original?" He asked me.

"I could always be Alice in Wonderland, but I'm not blonde," I said, twirling my brown hair round my fingers.

"Alice doesn't suit you," Edward added.

"A French maid is totally out of the question," I continued. "Maybe little red riding hood or Dorothy? Who knows. At least its not something BORING like a vampire."

"Hey! Don't make fun of me!" He chuckled poking my arm.

"I can make fun of you all I want," I taunted, sticking my tongue out. He just continued chuckling, looking towards the sun.

"The sky looks so peaceful," He commented.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"How long have we been here?" He asked.

"Eh, probably two hours," I shrugged.

He nodded and took the last remaining sip of water in his bottle.

"Wanna go and get cleaned up? We could go get some lunch after?" I offered.

"Sure," He said. "Lead the way."

We started climbing down the rock, Edward cursing a few times as his legs got scratched by the rock. Eventually, he finally got down. I followed after him, tripping on a piece of rock jutting out.

"Shit!" I squealed.

_Face, meet ground. Ground, meet fac-_

Instead of meeting the ground, I felt Edwards arms holding me up.

"Thanks," I said meekly, brushing myself off.

"Thankfully I'm not the only one with rock climbing issues," He joked.

"Hey, I tripped!" I said. "I'm not the one with scratches on my legs."

"Bambi," Edward said, sticking his tongue out.

"Ginger," I mirrored his acts, sticking out my own tongue.

"Do you mind if we take one more walk around the park? It's so nice out," Edward asked.

"Why not?" I said, following him out to the trail.

"We don't need to play catch-up, right?" He joked.

"Nope," I said, shaking my head.

It was that very moment I realized something. No, not that I have a bruise on my lower leg. I didn't think Edward was a friend. Or a stranger. Or any other weird nonsense that someone could've mustered up.

I like Edward. Like how much a kid loves going into a candy store. And I have no idea what I'm gonna do about it.

******

**Haha! I didn't do the generic 'There was three things I was sure of' blah blah blah. Go me! Edward's POV anyone? Who's with me?!  
**

**Does this deserve a review?**

**Thanks for reading! xox  
**


	14. Lullabies

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Thank you! I loved all of your reviews :3. I be feelin' special =]. Here's your EPOV I promised :D.**

******

**EPOV**

There's a few things I've noticed about girls within my 23 years of life.

One, they can never eat like a normal person around a male. They always have some weird reason to eat something minuscule like salad or some shit.

Two, girls can never feel too comfortable around a guy, like burping or even laughing too hard in front of someone.

And three, they always complain about their self image. They'll always say "I'm too fat."

Bella wasn't one of those girls.

We're currently sitting in her living room, stuffing our faces with Chinese food and drinking sprite mixed with root beer.

She let out one long burp, covering her mouth immediately after.

"Sorry," She said in a small voice, sipping her soda.

"Don't be," I said with a laugh. "I'm more than used to that."

"Why?" She asked, swirling some noodles around her chopsticks. "Do you have brothers?"

"No, but I have a cousin around my age. He's much, much worse," I explained, chuckling. "It's really hard to find a girl who burps that loud though."

"Fuck, you must think I'm a pig," She said, sinking from her seat.

"No!" I said immediately, dropping my chopsticks. "I-It's actually refreshing, you know, having a girl comfortable around me."

She sat up, giving me a tiny smile, continuing to eat her noodles. Her eyes focused on her plate, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

Despite the whole argument on who was taking a shower first, I'd say that this day with Bella has been going really well.

"What else do you want to do today?" She asked me, changing the subject.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Do you wanna walk around or something?"

"Sure," She nodded. "It's a really nice day for a walk in the city."

We finished up eating our food, chatting about the episode of 'House' we were watching.

"What time do you have to be back home?" She asked me, dropping the empty cartons in the trash.

"Not until six or seven," I answered, putting the glasses in the sink.

"My friend Rosalie and her brother, my room-mate Jasper, were asking me if I wanted to go out to dinner with them. They said it was okay for you to tag along," She offered.

"...Jasper?" I said hesitantly. The last encounter I had with him was less than pleasant.

"I promise he'll be on his best behavior," She added.

"Well...alright," I said, giving her a small grin.

She grinned back, wiping the table with a damp towel. "Let me just get my shoes on and we can take that walk."

We were soon walking down Fifth Avenue, heading to FAO Schwarz.

"Seriously?! You've never been to FAO?" Bella asked me for the millionth time.

"Nope. Never," I repeated, chuckling. "Why is it such a surprise to you?"

She held my wrist as we crossed an intersection. "That place is where God keeps his toys. I swear, it's heaven in there."

We reached the entrance, where a man dressed up like a soldier held up a puppet of Elmo.

"Enjoy your visit!" He said in a faux voice that nearly matched Elmo's.

My eyes widened as I saw all the trains, stuffed animals, and action figures piled up on tables. There were life-like elephants and giraffes standing next to the escalators.

"Wow," I sighed.

"I know, right?" She asked, grabbing a giant, pink stuffed dog and hugging it tightly. "I feel like a little kid whenever I come in here."

"I remember this," I smiled, grabbing a stuffed animal version of Spot the dog.

"Aww!" She cooed, putting the giant dog back and grabbing another Spot. "I loved him!"

"Does this store only have stuffed animals and action figures?" I asked her.

"Oh no no no," She said, shaking her head. "There's much more."

She led me through a candy section, a Lego section, and even a Harry Potter section.

"Look!" She wrapped a 'Hufflepuff' scarf around my neck, threw on a robe over my shoulders, and handed me a wand. "You look just like Cedric Diggory."

I looked into a full-body mirror. "My mom _did_ say that I have an uncanny resemblance to that actor."

"You look so...wizard like," She added.

I smiled, unwrapping the scarf and robes, putting them back in its place.

"Any more toy rooms I should know about?" I asked her.

"The foot piano!" She said, snapping her fingers. It was so nice to see her happy. She seemed so sad whenever I talked on the phone with her.

She held onto my wrist guiding me into a room filled with children stomping their feet on a giant piano on the floor.

"You said you played piano, right?" She asked, kicking off her shoes.

"I don't think the same concept applies," I chuckled. "I only have two feet."

"I'll help you, then," She said, stepping onto one of the keys.

"Alright," I said, hopping onto the keys. I started playing the beginning of 'Fur Elise'. Bella jumped in, playing along. The song was dragged out a bit since we were only two people, but it was sure a hell lot of fun.

Bella giggled as she finished the last few notes.

"I never knew it would be so much fun playing a foot piano," I smiled, putting on my shoes.

"I'm glad you had fun," She smiled. "There's one more room want you to see."

She led me into a room filled with tiny key chains under a sign that said 'Ugly Dolls'.

"Ugly dolls?" I asked, holding up a key chain with a pink monster with one eye.

"I think they're adorable," She sighed. "My old friend Victoria and I used to collect these back in high school."

"Really? And you two still do?" I asked, examining more key chains.

"Well, only me now," She said, grabbing an orange key chain.

"Why's that?" I asked hesitantly.

"Victoria died in a car accident a few weeks before graduation," She whispered in a small, sad voice.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back, bending down to meet her eyes. "I didn't mean to be nosy."

She gave me a smile. "You weren't nosy. It felt good to say that to someone. I always get sad whenever I see one of these. But then I think of all the crazy shit we pulled."

I smiled, pushing a falling strand of hair out of her face. "I'm glad you shared it with me."

"I think this we'll be perfect for you," She said, holding out a blue key chain. The monster had three eyes and had a smile.

I smiled as I took it. I held up a pink key chain with three legs. "And this will be perfect for you."

She smiled as she took it. We went back down to the register, paying for our key chains.

"We have a bit of time before we have to go to the restaurant," She said as we weaved through a crowd of people. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Well, Alice did tell me about this smoothie place. Jala Juice or something?"

"Jamba Juice," She corrected me with a smile. "They make the best smoothies."

We walked up a few blocks, stopping at a packed little smoothie shop.

"There's a long wait," She said, facing me. "Do you still wanna go?"

"Sure, if you want to," I shrugged.

"The wait's worth it," She added as we got on line. She pulled out her iPod out of her pocket, handing me a ear bud.

"Pick the song," She said, handing me the iPod.

I put the song on shuffle. Michael Buble's 'Haven't Met You Yet' flowed out of the speakers.

"Michael Buble?" She asked me.

"I put it on shuffle," I explained.

"He's one of my favorite singers. It's a shame they put him on the radio, though," She sighed.

"Why?" I asked, tapping my toe to the song.

"I love the idea of having unknown artists and bands to listen to. I guess I just like being my own person instead of liking all the songs everyone hears on the radio," She shrugged.

"Ah, originality," I pointed out.

"Yeah," She smiled. About three songs in, we were almost to the front of the line.

"What do you suggest?" I asked, looking up to the menu.

"I say either mega mango or peach perfection," She said, pulling out her wallet.

"Bella..."

"Hey, I'm paying for the smoothies," She argued.

"How about I pay for mine, you pay for yours?" I offered. I'm beginning to realize that Bella's not the type of girl who wants to be handled like a fragile doll, unlike Jessica.

"Fine," She said, stepping up to the counter. She ordered her smoothie and handed the cashier her money.

"Mega mango," I said, holding out a five dollar bill.

"Wait on line, man," The cashier said as he told the other employees my order. Quickly, they rushed the fruit and ice into a blender, mixing all the fruit and juice in.

Bella stood off to the side, drinking her smoothie and listening to her iPod. I smiled, walking to her side.

"Do you want to take a walk into Central Park? We can sit on a bench or that rock again and drink our smoothies before we head to the restaurant," She asked me, taking one of her ear buds out.

"That sounds perfect," I said, sipping my smoothie.

She gave me a smile before we headed out of the crowded Jamba Juice, walking up a few blocks to Central Park.

We walked through the entrance, finding an open spot on the top of a rock.

"Let's sit up there," She said, leading me to the rock.

"Bella, that rock's like twelve fucking feet," I pointed out.

"So? There's a less steep side we can walk on," She said, walked to the other side of the rock.

"DO you need me to hold your hand?" She teased me.

I pretended to pout. "No..."

"Then c'mon!" She giggled, walking up the side of the rock. She sat down face the lake. I sat next to her, crossing my legs.

"It's so refreshing, sitting up here," She sighed, sipping her smoothie."I take pictures and use them as photo references for some paintings and drawings of mine."

"Perfect angle..."

We turned around finding a guy with a mop of hair and a camera in his hand.

"Seth?" Bella asked.

"Bella!" He said, his eyes perking up.

"Oh! Edward, Seth. Seth, Edward. Seth's one of the photographers at the studio," She introduced us.

"Nice to meet you," I said, holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," He said, shaking my hand. "Sorry I scared you two. But that angle was just perfect for a romantic picture."

There was suddenly thick tension in the air between Bella and I. She had a deep blush stained onto her cheeks.

"If you two don't mind, can I take a couple of pictures?" He asked, holding out his camera.

"Sure," Bella said, nodding her head. "Is it alright with you?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay, just sit there and pretend to be a couple in love," Seth said simply.

Bella scooted a bit closer to me. My heart beat spiked up a little more as I heard the sound of her breath.

"Psst. Lean on his shoulder," Seth hinted. Bella bit her lip before she laid her head down in the crook of my neck.

"This is nice," She sighed.

"S-Sure is," I stuttered.

"Perfect," Seth applauded. "Edward, hold her hand."

I reached for her small hand, lacing our fingers together.

"This is pure genius!" He continued. "I'll be sure to show you guys the final photos. Thanks!"

"No problem," Bella waved off, letting go of my hand and picking up her head.

"Yeah, it wasn't any trouble," I added.

"Alright, I'll be on my way," He said, giving us a small wave before walking down the side of the rock.

"I guess we should head over to the restaurant?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Where's this restaurant?"

"A few blocks over. Just a small bistro," She shrugged.

We climbed down the rock, Bella laughing at me as I tried to climb down.

"Hey, don't laugh! I"m not an avid rock climber," I said, brushing off my jeans.

"Neither am I," She laughed as we exited the park.

We pushed through the crowds, getting closer and closer to the restaurant.

So many questions were floating in my brain. What if Rosalie doesn't like me? What if Jasper gives me the death stare? What if they beat me up?

"Relax, Edward. No one's gonna beat you up," Bella said, squeezing my wrist.

I guess I said that out loud.

"I'm just being paranoid," I sighed.

"Well don't be. We're here," She said, gesturing to the quaint bistro.

Taking a deep breath, I walked in, side by side with Bella.

**

**I know, I know, a cliffie D:. Pleasepleaseplease review for the next part!  
**


	15. Nothing Personal

**I do not own Twilight.**

**THANKYOU!!!! :DD. Seriously, I thought you guys all bailed on me. But guess who was wrong =]? You all make me very happy.:D Oh, and happy mother's day to all you mothers!  
**

**Onward we go...and in EPOV, I might add? :DD.**

****  
**"Just relax, Edward," Bella repeated as we stepped inside.

"I'm relaxed," I reassured her, running a hand through my hair, tugging on it.

"You look like you're gonna rip your hair out," She pointed out.

I gave her a half-smile. "I'll relax. I promise."

She smiled back. "Good."

"Name, please?" The waiter asked.

"Um, reservations under 'Hale'," Bella said.

"Ah, yes. Come with me, please," The waiter said, taking two menus.

We followed the waiter to a booth by the window. Jasper and Rosalie were already seated in one side of the booth.

I recognized Jasper from one of my more unpleasant visits to Bella's apartment. His hair was straightened, and he had a similar attire to Bella's, wearing skinny jeans and a band shirt. The girl standing next to him was Rosalie. I recognized her from my last trip to Hooter's. She had long, flowing curls of golden blond hair, pulled back. There was a distinct resemblance between her and Jasper.

"Bellaboo!" Rosalie said with joy, jumping up to hug her.

"Please for the love of god, don't call me that name in public," Bella muttered as she hugged her back.

"I can call you whatever I want in public! And what the hell are you wearing?" Rosalie said in disbelief.

"What?" Bella asked, looking at her Bob Marley shirt and skinny jeans.

I stood there awkwardly as they bickered over Bella's shirt. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulders. I turned around, and there was Jasper.

"Edward, right?" He asked me.

"Um, yeah," I muttered.

He held out a hand. "I'm sorry for the last time we met. I was a douche with a shitty hangover."

I gave him a small smile, hesitant smile as I shook his hand. "No problem."

"I don't think they're ever gonna stop," He said under his breath as we watched Bella and Rosalie argue over their clothes.

"I'm with you on that," I sighed as they continued their argument as they sat down in the booth.

I sat next to Bella, picking up a menu that the waiter had left.

"Rosie, I think Bella gets it. Band shirts don't belong in bistros," Jasper sighed, a smirk on his face.

"Speak for yourself!" Bella said, folding her arms. Jasper looked at his 'Sublime' shirt.

"And you wonder why I don't live with you guys," Rosalie said, shaking her head.

I felt a small smile creep on my face as they continued bickering back and forth.

"Ah, shit! I completely ignored you, didn't I?"

I looked up to see Rosalie staring at me intently.

"It's fine," I shrugged, placing my menu on the table.

"Nope it isn't. Bells, I think you should introduce me properly," She said, pursing her lips.

Bella gave me a weary smile. "Rosalie Hale, Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale."

"It's very nice to meet you," Rosalie said with a small smirk.

"It's nice to meet you too, Rosalie," I replied with a smile.

"Don't call me that name," She said, making a face. "It sounds like it's more appropriate for old hags. Call me Rose."

I chuckled. "Alright, Rose."

Her smirk grew wider as she leaned over to whisper something in Bella's ear. In return, Bella's cheeks heated up as she flicked Rose's hand.

"Hey! It's the truth," Rose shrugged.

I briefly wondered what they were talking about, but I shrugged it off.

"What are you gonna get?" I whispered to Bella as I picked up my menu.

She smiled and gave me a shrug. "To tell you the truth, I can't read in French."

I quirked an eyebrow as I opened up my menu. Everything in it was in French.

"Dammit Rose," Bella muttered. "Did you pick the restaurant?"

"Please, it's just a language. Ask the waiter if you need any help," Rose said as her eyes scanned through the menu.

"Have you had anything here?" I asked her.

"Yep. My mom takes me here every year right before Christmas," She said nonchalantly.

"Ahem."

We looked up to see a waiter standing there, a little impatient.

"Are you all ready now?" He asked.

I nodded, even though I was still looking over the foreign menu.

"Do you have any ravioli?" Bella asked, giving up on the menu.

"Yes we do," The waiter said, scribbling the order down in his notepad. "Mushroom filled?"

"Yeah," Bella nodded, handing him the menu.

"I'll have a burger," Jasper said with aloof, handing the waiter his menu.

"They sell burgers here?" Bella asked.

"We sure do," The waiter said.

She just shrugged, twisting the napkins that held her fork and knife.

"And you?" The waiter asked Rose.

"Can I have the penne aux aubergines?" She asked, smiling at the waiter.

The waiter's gaze lingered on Rose before he scribbled down her order.

"What about you?" The waiter asked, shifting his gaze to me.

"The linguine," I said, handing him the menu.

"Any drinks?" He asked.

We all settled for water.

"Ooh, the waiter has a crush on Rosie!" Bella giggled.

"Eh, he's ugly," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Good thing my baby sister has good taste," Jasper said, his tone both joking and venomous.

"I'm two seconds younger than you," Rose said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Edward, aren't you a twin, too?" Bella asked, pulling me into the conversation.

"Shit! There's two of him?" Rose said, her eyes widening.

"Actually, I have a twin sister," I chuckled. Rose's blue eyes saddened a bit, but soon regained a twinkle.

"Oh yeah, isn't Jazz going out with her?" She asked, turning to Jasper.

"Erm, yes, we are," He said a little uncomfortably.

"And she's Bella's studio director or something, right?" Rose continued.

"Yeah, she is," Bella confirmed.

"Well, one of you have to introduce me to her one of these days," Rose declared. "She seems...interesting."

"I promised I'd introduce you to her," Bella said, playing with the salt shaker.

"Oh I remember now. She invited me to that costume party thing for Halloween," Rose remembered.

"Yeah, she holds one every year," Bella informed her.

"That sound pretty fun," Rose commented. "Are you guys going."

"Duh," Jasper said, making a funny face and sticking his tongue out.

"You're weird," Bella said, wrinkling her nose.

Ignoring Jasper and Bella, Rose turned to me. "Are you going?"

"I don't have a choice," I shrugged.

"We should all get our costumes soon, then," She said. "The party is...?"

"On Halloween," Bella finished with a chuckle.

"Right," Rose nodded.

The waiter appeared in front of the booth, drinks in one hand, a tray of our dinners in the other.

"I'm terribly sorry for the wait," He apologized, placing the food and drinks on the table.

"It's fine," Bella said.

"Yeah, no big deal," Jasper piped up.

"Well, just give a wave if you need me," The waiter said, walking off.

I poked my fork into my pasta, twirling it.

"At least the food looks normal," Jasper said, picking up his burger.

"Hey! It was just the menus," Rose said, digging into her food.

"It's a hell of a lot better than the place Jazz took me," Bella said, poking her ravioli.

"That place was fucking weird," Jasper added, his mouth still full.

"What place?" I asked.

"Some foreign restaurant. My friend got me reservations but Bella and I booked it when we saw the menus," He explained, taking a large gulp of his water.

"You should've seen the place," Bella told me. "We did _not _fit in."

"It looked like a hotel," Jasper chimed in.

"You guys should've at least tried the food," Rose said before eating a bite of pasta.

"Yeah...no," Bella said with a giggle, taking a sip of water.

"So Edward," Rose said, turning her gaze to me. "What do you do?"

"I inherited my family's law organization," I said. "I'm a lawyer myself, but I stopped after I learned that I inherited the company."

"_Shit_. And how old are you again?" Rose asked, impressed.

"Twenty-three," I said hesitantly.

It was then I realized how different Rose was from Bella. Aside from looks, Rose seemed a bit more materialistic than Bella. She cared more for my looks and job. Bella's reaction to my job was entirely different from Rose's; she seemed unfazed. Rose seemed like a type of girl for Emmett, rather than me. Not that I was interested, anyway.

I continued picking away my pasta as the conversation took a different route.

"What are you guys gonna be for Halloween?" Bella asked.

"Well, I don't know about you three, but I plan on being Jasper Hale," Jasper said, a smirk on his face.

"Very original," Rose commented.

"What about _you _Rosie? I'm sure nothing's more original than me," He asked her.

"Hm, Marylin Monroe?" She considered.

"You were her two years ago," Bella reminded her.

I chuckled as the conversation began to unfold.

"True, but I can never get tired of her."

"What about you, Edward?" Bella asked, turning to face me.

"Honestly, I don't know," I said with a smile. "I think I'll be a vampire."

"I still say that's boring," Bella teased, smiling.

"What are you gonna be, Bellaboo?" Jasper asked her.

"I was thinking Dorothy? Or maybe little red riding hood," Bella shrugged.

"I think all of you should be Jasper Hale for Halloween. I heard he's pretty original," Jasper said, grinning.

"Let's _not _be Jasper Hale," Rose said as she finished up her dinner.

"I agree," Bella chimed in.

"None of you ever support my ideas," Jasper said, faking a tear.

"You don't need any support. You go through with all your ideas, even the shitty idiotic ones," Rose said, messing up his hair.

He was about to retort when Bella let out a loud, obnoxious burp.

"Bella! You know better than to burp in public," Rose hissed as the other patrons stared at our table.

"Well, we know Bella's full," Jasper joked.

"Excuse me," Bella said, wiping her mouth

Bella turned to me, a shy smile on her face, as if saying 'Sorry for the burp'. She pushed away her plate and took a sip of water.

"Are all of you done with you dishes?" The waiter asked as he came back to our table.

"I'm done," I said, handing him my plate.

"Me too," Bella said. Jasper and Rose nodded.

We all had our dishes taken away, being replaced with dessert menus.

"Jeez, I swear you never gain a single pound with all the food you eat," Rose said to Bella.

"I went for a run today and beat Edward," Bella said casually, sharing the menu with me.

"I let you win," I muttered, turning to her side, looking at the menu.

"Don't be so sad about it. Bella has beaten me in every single game of scrabble," Jasper said, shaking his head and smiling.

"And she beats me in drawing contests all the time. It's not fair play you know, since she's some god-like artist or some crap like that," Rose chimed in.

"That makes me feel a little better," I said, my mouth turning into a half smile.

"I can't help it that I'm absolutely good at everything," Bella said, stretching her arms.

"Except for walking without tripping over anything. I swear, she runs like she's in a triathlon, but when she's walking, even a pebble can make her lose her balance," Jasper said.

"No need to make my self esteem any lower than it is. Drawing _is _really the only thing I'm good at," Bella said, doubting herself.

"Speaking of drawing, which Bells is amazing at, what's going on with your artwork thing? I remember you telling me about some Ernie or someone wanting to buy some of your artwork," Rosalie asked Bella as she read her menu.

She shifted in her seat, seeming uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Someone wants to buy some artwork, which is a first," She said, her voice hesitant.

"Yeah, I remember you gave me one of his cards," Jasper said, fishing something out of his pocket.

He held up a small business card and read it out loud.

"Emmett McCarty."

**Yet another cliffie! Sorry for the long wait ;(. I seriously thought this chapter was boring, but needed. **

**And so the story unfolds...review please! :)  
**


	16. Welcome to the Jungle

**I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV  
**

In the ninth grade, my mom made me tried out for the dance team. And in result, I fell. A lot. And not to mention in front of my biggest crush, Cody Sullivan. I had never felt more embarrassed in my life.

Except now.

I slid down further into my seat, hoping to melt away into a puddle of goo. I hate life right about now. So many questions flooded through my mind. Did Edward know that Emmett was buying my artwork? Was he going to be mad that I didn't tell him? Maybe Emmett told him and I had nothing to worry about. I was hoping for that.

"Emmett McCarty?" Edward asked, his face puzzled. Damn, there went that idea.

"Yeah," Jasper nodded, handing the card to him. "He's gonna buy some one-of-a kind drawing or something from Bella. Then Bella's gonna become the next Pizza guy!"

"_Picasso_," Rose corrected, rolling her eyes.

I felt everyone's eyes on me, especially Edward's. I took a chance and turned to look at him. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"We need to talk later."

I only nodded, my mouth shut together. I focused my eyes on the dessert menu, deciding what to pick. Unfortunately, Rosalie didn't seem to want to change the topic.

"Have you got any paintings or drawings started?" She asked me.

"Not yet," I answered hesitantly. "A few ideas and sketches here and there, but nothing major yet."

"I can't believe my little Bellaboo's gonna be famous," She sighed happily, dramatically placing both her hand over her heart.

"What have you been sketching lately?" I heard Edward ask.

To be honest, I was drawing his eyes. Well, more than drawing. I drew, painted, and colored the outline, shape, and details of his eyes; even right down to those little gold freckles in his iris. I drew his eyes in little sketches, hidden in forests and oceans.

"Green stuff," was my sad excuse of a reply.

I looked over to Edward, who had a frazzled expression on his face.

"Like moss and trees?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go with that," I muttered.

Just when Rose was about to ask me another question, the waiter came back to our table. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank the fucking lord for small miracles.

"Have you decided what to order?"

We all nodded, Edward and I deciding to share their brownie specialty, while Rosalie and Jasper were going to share the chocolate mousse.

"Bells, are you going to that Halloween bash on the twenty second at Hooter's?" Rose asked me while she fiddled with her straw. Thank goodness, she had gotten off-topic.

Ah, the infamous Halloween Bash. Every Halloween, our owner, Laurent, would close up Hooter's after the last shift, and throw a huge Halloween party for all us employees and for some of us, their dates. I have been smart for the last year, staying sober enough to drag Rose's drunk ass back home.

"I don't know. The last one had been...out of hand," I said, shrugging.

"Please, I had like two drinks!" Rose argued.

"I think you mean two hundred," Jasper corrected. "If I remember correctly, you spent the next morning puking up in my hamper. And not to mention ruining my bean bag chair with your vomit."

"We had to burn that bean bag chair," I informed Edward, giving him a small smile.

"Well you know what whiskey shots do to me," Rose said, waving her hand in the air. "Other than that, I'm perfectly fine with tolerating my alcohol."

"Unlike Bella," Jasper added.

"Shut up," I muttered, sinking back down into my seat.

"You should've seen her the first time we took her out drinking," Jasper said to Edward.

"What did she do?" He asked, a twinkle in his green eyes.

"Well, she started off with the girly shit, cosmos and crap. Then someone challenged her to do a keg stand, and well..everything started going downhill from there," Jasper said, holding in his laughter.

"We had to hold her legs together when she did the headstand," Rosalie said, giggling.

I narrowed my eyes, silently thanking the waiter as he came by with our desserts. I picked up my fork and started shoveling brownie down my throat.

"And you should've seen her when she tried to stand up," Rose said before spooning a bit of mousse into her mouth.

"But she was fine the next morning, right?" Edward asked, a bit nervously. Hm, a weird reaction.

"Yeah. We took her home before real shit started to go down. Then magically, her puke found its way to my hamper," Jasper grumbled the last part.

I smiled triumphantly, chuckling. Edward shook his hand, rumbling with laughter as he scooped up some brownie.

"Are we doing anything after this?" I asked, trying to go to a different topic, rather than my alcohol capacities.

"Actually, Jasper and I were planning on having some quality sibling bonding at the sports bar. DO you two wanna join?" Rose asked us.

Edward and I looked at eachother, then back to Rose.

"Erm, no thanks," Edward said politely.

"I don't want to puke in Jasper's hamper again," I muttered.

"Suit yourself," Jasper said, taking a big gulp of water. "Less throw up for me to clean."

We ate our desserts, keeping our conversation light.

"Alright," I said, pulling out a few twenties. "How much?"

"Put that away," Rose ordered. "It's on us."

"Um, no it isn't--" I started before Rose put up a hand in front of me.

"Isn't she just a little stubborn shit?" She asked Jasper and Edward with a laugh. "I swear, even if I buy her a pack of gum she tries to pay me back."

"Yeah, Bella. Sometimes it's good to have someone else take care of you," Jasper agreed.

"I agree," Edward said, shifting his gaze to me.

I huffed, putting my money away.

"Besides, I have a gift certificate to this place, courtesy of Momma Hale," Rose said, pulling it out of her purse.

"Fine," I sighed, stuffing my money back in my pocket.

Rose handed the guy the certificate and place the tip under her water glass. We all shuffled out of the tiny bistro and into the cool fall air.

"Last chance to go to the bar with us," Jasper sang, pulling his hood over his head.

"I'll pass," I said.

"I'd rather not," Edward said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Alrighty then," Rose said, clearing her throat. "We'll see you guys soon!"

I gave both of them a quick hug before we took our own paths.

"So...," Edward began.

"So...," I mimicked him.

"That was really...," Edward trailed off.

"Awkward," I said with a shaky laugh.

"Tell me about it," Edward sighed, stopping at a cross section.

I looked at my phone, checking the time. 9:30.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I think it's time I took a well-deserved break. I won't have enough sleep to get me through breakfast," He chuckled, grasping my wrist as we crossed the street.

"That's good," I smiled, squeezing his wrist gently. I felt a drop of rain hit my head.

"Bella, um, about that whole art thing at dinner...," Edward started as we took a left, heading for my apartment.

"I don't think this is the best time to explain," I said, feeling more rain fall on my head.

He nodded his head, removing his hand from my wrist and intertwining our fingers together instead.

"C'mon," He said as the rain started pouring faster. "We'll be soaked."

We picked up our pace, running closer and closer to my building.

"How many more blocks?" He asked as we waited for the walking sign to light up.

"Four more," I informed him.

We quickly ran across the street when the light turned on. I felt my hair sticking to the back of my neck.

"Almost there," I said, running faster and faster to keep up with him.

We finally made it to my building. We rushed inside.

"I feel like a wet dog," He said, wiping water droplets off his face.

"You're telling me," I joked, holding up my dripping wet hair."Let's go get dried off."

He chuckled, following me up the stairs.

"I'm pretty sure you can borrow some of Jasper's clothes," I said as I fiddled with my keys.

"You don't need to do that," He said, shaking his head.

"But all you have are the clothes that you used for our run," I protested. "He won't mind. I promise."

He hesitated before nodding. A smile broke out on my face.

"You can go dry off in the bathroom. I'll be right back," I said, heading to Jasper's , wrappers, and old socks were strewn all over his floor. His bed was unmade, and his nightstand held 3 cereal bowls.

"Now I just have to find some _clean_ clothes," I said, to myself, kicking a pair of dirty boxers out of my pathway. I opened up one of his drawers. Some of his shirts were crumpled, but I soon found a clean.

"I hope he doesn't mind teenage mutant ninja turtles," I sighed, folding the shirt in half as I shuffled through the drawers. I tossed more used clothes to the floor, in search for pants.

"Aha!" I jumped triumphantly, holding up a pair of folded plaid pajama pants. I gingerly worked my way out of the room, shutting the door closed.

"Here," I said to Edward as I handed him the clothes. "I hope you don't mind the ninja turtles.

He smiled as he took the clothes. "Thanks. And I'll have you know, I loved that show when I was a kid."

I giggled as he shut the bathroom door. Not realizing that I was still in my wet clothes, I ran to my bedroom, in dire need of dry clothes.

I rifled through my drawers, grabbing a pair of pajama pants and my favorite shirt with the Ghostbusters on it. I peeled off my wet skinny jeans and soaked through shirt, replacing them with my pajamas. After sliding on a pair of socks, I grabbed the towel from my chair and went back into the living room.

"I think these pants are little small on me," Edward said, standing up from his position on the couch. The pants ended a few inches above his ankles.

"Sorry," I said with a smile. "Jasper _is _a few inches shorter than you."

"It's fine," He said, walking over to me.

"Um, do you want anything to drink?" I asked, pulling out the 'Swiss Miss' box from my cabinet. "I was going to make myself some hot chocolate."

"Sure," He said. "Can I do anything to help?"

"You can go pick out a movie or something," I offered as I filled up the teapot with water.

He nodded and walked back into the living room while I turned on the stove. I pulled out two mugs and the marshmallows, popping one into my mouth.

A few minutes later, I was carrying two hot chocolates back to Edward, placing them on the coffee table.

"What movies did you pick?" I asked him, walking over to the DVD rack.

He pulled out a DVD that said 'Forks Spartan Spirit' on the spine.

"What's this?" He asked, a smile playing up on his face as he pulled it out.

"Um, nothing great or anything. Now let's put that back," I said, reaching for the DVD.

He turned away from me, looking at the front cover.

"Is that _you_, Bella?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear as he held it up. Sure enough, it was a picture of the spirit squad, and I was right up in front.

"Alright," I sighed, smiling. "That's Fork's Spirit Squad. It's a dance team that I was...well, forced to join for all four years of my high school career."

"That's really cool," He complimented, plopping down on the couch. I followed in pursuit. "But why were you forced?"

"That dance team kept my mom happy, and I'm happy when she's happy," I explained.

He nodded. "Why do you have a DVD of this though?"

"It's our performance. The Spartan Spirit squad is like a dance competition. They're's two sides, white and red. They're our school colors. Each side has their own theme and different dances," I continued.

"Can we watch it?" He asked, excitement filling up in his eyes.

I cocked an eyebrow. "As long as you don't make fun of me. I was the main reason why my team lost every year."

He chuckled as I stood up to set up the DVD player.

"Bella?"

"Hm?" I asked as I opened the case.

"Do you remember at dinner when Rose brought up the art thing?"

_Oh shitfuck. _

"Um, yeah," I said hesitantly.

"And how Jasper said you were selling artwork to Emmett McCarty?"

"Erm, yeah?" I mumbled pathetically.

"How come you never told me?" He asked.

I bit my lip, turning around to face him. Plopping down on the couch, I twiddled my fingers.

"I don't know," I started off lamely. "I didn't know Emmett was your cousin until a few days ago, and the thought never crossed my mind. For all I know, you could've known all along."

"This is all so confusing," Edward chuckled.

"Alright, let me reword," I said with a smile."Emmett's buying artwork from me. You sister recommended me. You and I talk and hang out a lot, and I never told you that I'm selling art to your relative. Instead, Jasper tells you, and thus, the confusion begins."

"Well, let's end that," He started. "We should just forget about this jumble."

"You read my mind," I giggled.

He smiled, grabbing my hand and giving it a small squeeze. "No more confusion or secrets?"

My smile faltered a bit. How the fuck can I tell him I plan on focusing my artwork on him?

"N-Nope," I lied.

_Liar._

"Good," He smiled, squeezing my hand again. 

I felt him pull my hand closer to him, pulling me against his chest.

I hit 'play' on the remote and the dreaded dance video began. My eyes began to droop more and more, until I finally fell asleep, my head fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck.

_Perfect._

**Alright, so this chapter will confuse people, including me! :D I personally think this isn't one of my best chapters, so let me know how I did and review! I'll make it up to all of you with....(drumroll) an EPOV! Yay!  
**


	17. READ! Don't worry, i'm not deleting it

**UPDATE!**

**Hey everyone! Or atleast the people still reading/reviewing this story! Fear no more, I'm BACK :) Just letting everyone know, I'll have this shit updated TOMORROW, I swear. So thankyou all for reviewing & whoever's still reading this :D.**

**xoxoxo  
**


	18. Breathe

**I don't Twilight.**

**Sorry for that long wait! Let's just consider it my vacation from fanfiction. :) but I'm BACK. So thankyou for those who are still with me :D.**

**Now that EPOV...**

**...  
**

**EPOV**

I woke up to sun peeking through the windows, a stiff neck, and a radio blasting John Mayer. I sat up slowly, massaging my neck.

"Good morning sleepyhead!"

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, blinking a few times. Bella stood just a few steps away from the kitchen, waving and smiling.

"Good morning," I replied, smiling back.

"You don't look too comfy," She pointed out.

"My neck's a little stiff, nothing too bad," I said, standing up.

Bella smiled and turned to walk into the kitchen.

"Since all we have is twizzlers and cheerios that are off-limits, do you wanna go to the diner? It's a few blocks from here," She asked me.

"Sure," I agreed. "Wait, why are the cheerios off-limits?"

"Jasper has a weird thing for cheerios. He has his own box of them with his name on it," She explained, giggling.

"Ah, like my sister and her honey bunches of oats," I noted.

"Yeah, he's a freak sometimes," She said. "But everyone's a little weird in their own way."

I nodded and studied her as she changed the CD from John Mayer to Taylor Swift.

"Gah," I said, covering my ears and pretending to gag.

"Hey! She's a role model! And her songs are fucking sweet and speak to me," She argued.

"Cause you're in high school drooling over the football player next door," I said sarcastically.

"I was at a point!" She said with a smile.

"You sound like a 15 year old," I smiled back.

"I'm a kiddie at heart," She said. "Except I curse more than your average five year-old."

"Well you never know; Maybe you'll see a five year old at the park cursing out his mom," I suggested.

"I doubt that's gonna happen," She disagreed. "Do you wanna head over to the diner?"

"Sounds good," I replied. "I think I wanna change first..."

"There's nothing wrong with wearing pajamas to the diner," She said before realizing I was still wearing Jasper's pants. "Scratch that. People might think you're a little weird if you wear those pants."

"Yeah. These are a little too short for me," I agreed.

"Just a little," She said, laughing as I tried tugging the legs down. "Be ready in fifteen?"

"You got it," I replied before she walked into her bedroom.

...

We were soon walking down the street towards the diner.

"I bet I can find a cursing toddler in here," I joked, nudging Bella as I opened the door for her.

"Ha, good luck with that," She doubted, walking inside.

We walked up to the bar stools, grabbing two menus.

"Bells?"

Behind the bar stood a guy, about the same height as me. He had a tattoo on his arm and muscles bigger than my head.

He scared the fucking shit out of me.

"Hey!" Bella said, her eyes lighting up. "Edward, this is my good friend Jake. Jake, this is Edward."

"Edward, huh?" Jake said, eyeing me. "Are you her boyfriend?"

"Jake, shut up," Bella said, her cheeks tinting red.

"Ooh Bella's got a crushhhhhhhh," He teased, then looking at me. "You seem nice. Good luck trying to win over Charlie."

"Erm, Charlie?" I asked.

"My dad," She informed me. "Edward and I are close friends, Jake."

"Mhm, you're saying that now..." His smile widened as he leaned on the counter.

"Friends, Jacob," Bella strained.

"Don't you 'Jacob' me," He tsked. He turned to me. "She likes you. She's just in denial."

"Alright," I managed to grunt out.

"Don't mind him. He's been an egotistical ass since he was five," Bella said with a smile.

"I'll leave you two alone," Jake said as he went to help another customer.

"He's..." I started.

"Annoying. Nosy. Stupid. All of above?" Bella cut in.

"I was gonna say scary, but those can fit in as well," I said, opening the menu.

"You're scared of him?" She asked.

"His muscles are bigger than my head. He's like a tanned version of the hulk," I deadpanned.

"Okay, he does seem intimidating, but you'll get used to it. He just likes being an ass," She said, smiling and rolling her eyes. "But he's the biggest sweetheart when he's with his girlfriend."

"Aw, you're flattering mel," Jake's voice butted in. He whipped out a pen and a notepad. "What'll it be?"

"Bella," I asked her.

"Blueberry pancakes and orange juice," She ordered.

"And the boyfriend?" He turned to me.

"_Friend_," Bella corrected.

"Buttermilk pancakes and orange juice," I said.

"Got 'em. I'll be back with your orders in a few," Jake stated before going into the kitchen.

"Sorry about him," Bella apologized.

"He's not that bad," I shrugged.

"He is once you get to know him," She said, chuckling. "Even if he likes to make fun of me and infers about my relationships, he's still my best friend."

"You two are pretty close, huh?" I asked.

"He was a family friend. We used to make mud pies when we were little," She said with a little smile. "He's like the protective older brother I never had."

"He sounds like a really good friend, even if he is a bit of an ass," I chuckled.

"Hm, yeah," She smiled.

My eyes lit up as she smiled. Her smile. It made me smile like the biggest asshole in the planet.

"Ah, young love," Jake sighed."Here are your pancakes."

"Shut up. You're a year and a half younger than me," Bella retorted, chuckling.

"Hush up and enjoy your food," Jake said, mussing up Bella's hair.

She just chuckled, picking up her fork and knife.

"So have you found any apartments?" She asked as she cut into her pancake.

"My mom found a few near central park. I was planning on checking them out next weekend," I informed her.

"Ah you'll be near me!" Bella smiled. "Now I can challenge you to more races."

"I'll beat you next time," I promised, taking a bite out of my pancake.

"Like you'll ever beat me," She teased, taking a sip from her orange juice.

"Hey, just cause I don't run everyday..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah no excuses mister," She said, scrunching her nose.

We continued bickering and eating our breakfast, along with Jake throwing in a few unnecessary comments.

"Here is your check, love birds," Jake said with a wink.

"He sure does like being an ass," I commented.

"You know it," Bella agreed. I grabbed the checkbook before she could, sliding in two twenties.

"Dammit," She said. "I got the tip then."

I shrugged, sticking out my tongue. She stuck her tongue back out at me as she placed a ten in the tip jar.

"Bye Jake!" Bella said quickly before we exited the diner.

"Trust me, that's not the last you'll see of him," She said as we walked back to her apartment.

"I had a feeling I'd be seeing him more often. He's not that bad, just a little rude," I said.

"Whatever you say..." She said with a laugh.

We finally got back to the apartment. I plopped down on the couch, reading my text messages.

_Edward;_

_Aunt Esme wants you home. Like ASAP. Some shit about complimentary colors._

_LOVEYANOHOMO._

_-Emmett._

I rolled my eyes, typing in a quick reply.

_Be back soon. I'm in the city._

_-Edward._

"Bella?" I asked, standing up.

"Mhm?" She asked as she kicked off her shoes and poured herself a glass of milk.

"I have to get going," I said, a slight sad tone in my voice.

"Aw, alright," She said, walking up to the door. "You better tell me when you're coming back."

"Don't worry, I will," I said with a smile.

"Good," She smiled back.

I grabbed my duffle bag and walked up to her door.

"Thank Jasper for me for the clothes," I reminded her.

"Will do," She said with a nod.

"Erm...," I grunted out.

"Hm?" She asked me.

_Kiss her. NOW!_

"Um, close your eyes for me?" I asked her.

"Okay..." She said, her eyes fluttering closed.

I swallowed a huge knot in my throat as I leaned closer.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

My lips touched hers lightly. Warm, light and teasing.

_I'm kissing Bella Swan. I'm kissing Bella Swan._

I broke off the kiss, searching into her eyes. He cheeks were turning red, and she was biting her lip.

_Shit. She's rejecting me. She's rejecting me. _

Instead, she pulled me into a hug, pulling my face close to hers. Her lips met mine again, and I could feel it. I felt fireworks. As fucking cheesy as it sounds, I felt them.

She pulled away slowly, looking into my eyes.

"I'll see you later."

With that, she walked into my apartment, leaving me confused as hell.

_What the hell just happened?_

**...**

**A little short, I know. BUT THEY KISSED. THEY _KISSED_. I think that makes up for it ;).**

**Until next time!**

**REVIEW XOXO  
**


	19. No Such Thing

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Hello :) Thankyou to everyone who still reads this little ol' thang :D. Let's move on, shall we?**

**...**

**BPOV**

In my twenty-one years of living, I've been kissed a few times. My first kiss was with Jasper, surprisingly. It was his 16th birthday and he got his mustang. Naturally, we decided to drive all over town, honking at random people and going above speed limit. We were badasses. Well, that's what Jasper thought. Anyways, it was the end of the night, him and I were sitting on the hood of the car, and he just went for the kill. The result? My dad saw the whole damn thing and sprayed Jazz with the hose until he fell off the hood. Let's just say that kiss drove us into friendship rather than a relationship.

My kiss with Edward? I have no fucking clue.

"What the hell did I just do?" I asked myself. I sank down onto my couch, burying my head with a pillow.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Bellaboo! We're hooome!" Rosalie sang loudly.

"Dammit, why do you have to be so loud?" Jasper cringed, covering his ears.

"Still a little drunk," She giggled, kicking off her heels and tossing her bag on the floor. "What's wrong, Bellaboo? You look paler than Jasper's shoes."

"Thank god there's no throw up on them," He added under his breath.

"Nothing," I shrugged, hiding my face with the pillow again.

"Wait, where's the boy toy?" She giggled. "Did you guys..."

"Not when I'm in the room, please!" Jasper interrupted. "I'll be in my room 'til your 'girl talk' or whatever's done."

He trudged back to his room, leaving me and Rosalie alone.

"Spill!" She urged, plopping down next to me on the couch.

"There's nothing to spill," I insisted, my voice muffled through the pillow.

"Isabella Marie," She scolded gently.

I ignored her. "And if there was any spilling going on, I don't think the right time to tell you is when you're clearly hungover and possibly still intoxicated."

"Bells, shut up and tell me what's going on! I was joking about the drunk thing," She continued. "Tell me, please?"

I sighed and gave in. I told her everything. The sleepover, breakfast, and the kiss. It was like word vomit; I couldn't seem to stop my mouth.

"Well shit!" She exclaimed. "He kissed you? Was he a good kisser?"

"Yes, I told you he kissed me, and..." I trailed off.

"Ooh, he has you speechless!" She gasped, a huge grin on her face.

"Shut up," I chastised. "I didn't even know he wanted to kiss me, let alone have feelings for me. I thought he thought of me as a friend."

"Well clearly he doesn't, and neither do you," She stated.

"Rose, I barely know the guy," I shrugged.

"Please, that's all bullshit," She disagreed with a giggle.

I raised my eyebrows. "And how do you know?"

"Jasper tends to babble when he's drunk," She said nonchalantly.

"_Jasper_?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "I'm never letting you two go out to drink again."

"Bella! We're getting a little off-track here," She said, patting my arm. "Let me explain this to you."

She looked me in the eyes.

"You, Bella, _like _Edward. Edward, the guy you just kissed, clearly _likes_ you back. Understand?" She asked, nodding her head.

"I swear you sound like you're still drunk," I replied, shaking my head.

"Fine, if you don't believe me..." She sang. "I'll give you guys 'til Christmas. God only knows how slow you'll make a move."

I rolled my eyes, standing up.

"Is the whole 'heart to heart' girl convo over yet?" Jasper asked, peeking out of his room.

"Yeah," Rose sighed.

"Thank god," I praised.

"Good," He said, smiling as he stepped out of his room.

"Hey Jazz?" Rose suddenly asked.

"Mhm?"

"Where's your hamper again?"

"Ugh," Jasper sighed, rolling his eyes. "Next to the T.V."

"Thanks," She nodded quickly before dashing into his room. Grimacing, Jasper closed the door.

"There goes your hamper," I piped up, letting a giggle escape my mouth.

...

About an hour later, I was busying myself up in the studio. I was currently working on an ocean-themed mural down one of the hallways in the studio.

"Bella!"

I put down my brush and palette, turning around. And lo and behold, there was the pro herself, Alice Cullen.

"Alice!" I said enthusiastically.

"Hi, it's so nice to see you again!" She said warmly, giving me a tight hug.

"Alice, you're clothes will get all-"

"Oh nonsense!" She said, waving it off. "I have a billion and one paint-splotched shirts."

"You're painting here too?" I asked, picking up my brush again.

"I sure am. I'm working on a painting for my Halloween party this year. I'm thinkin' headless Jack and the Grim Reaper," She said. "You know my parties..."

Oh boy do I. Alice always has insane themed parties for each holiday in the year. And when I mean insane, I mean insane. All out decorations, invitations, even right down to the food is tied together with the holiday. I went to one of her parties, and left early because her flat was a little too crowded for my taste.

"I sure do," I laughed, swirling some blues into grays with my brush.

"It's nice seeing you at the studio again," She smiled.

"Well I've been busy with work and crap, so it's been a little hard to get my ass here once in awhile," I shrugged.

"At least you're picking up right where you left off," She pointed out, studying my half-finished dolphin.

"That's true," I said with a laugh, brushing some paint onto the wall.

"And Bella?"

"Mhm?" I replied while painting.

"I'm sorry for the last encounter I had with you. It was _not _a good first impression."

"Hey, don't worry. I was only upset 'cause I never knew, but I'm over it. I mean, you make Jasper happy," I said, putting down my brush again. "If you make him happy, well then I'm happy. I'm just gonna have to bust his ass some more for waiting to tell me."

She laughed out loud. "Well, it means a lot that you forgave me. At least you're happy too."

"You can tell?" I asked with a smile.

"I sure can. Besides from what Jasper tells me, of course. I mean, you're with my brother, right?" She asked.

"Edward and I are...friends. Good friends, even," I added. "Actually, I'm really not sure what we are. We're good, close friends. I think."

"Good close friends indeed," She agreed, her eyes spacing out. "Well, I should get back to that painting! You do know you're invited to my party, right?"

"You sent out the invites?" I asked, wiping off my hands with a cloth.

"I sent them out yesterday, so you should get it soon," She replied. "Jasper's invite is with yours; I assume you two are going together?"

"Well, not 'together'," I said with air quotes.

"Ah I knew that," She said with a giggle. "I hope you can make it!"

"I probably can," I said with a smile.

"Good good! Make sure to wear a costume!" She said before giving me another hug and practically skipping back to the supply room.

Usually I wouldn't even think twice about going to Alice's party, but this time it sounded like fun. Wiping off the splattered paint on my arms, I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialed.

"Hey Jazz? Do you have a Halloween costume yet?"

...

"They're better be some kickass costumes here," Jasper sighed as we walked into Party City.

"I'm sure they'll have something," I assured him, making our way to the back of the store.

"These costumes suck," Jasper sighed, looking at the pictures of the costumes on the wall.

"Ooh! Jazz, you should be Luke Skywalker!" I said, excitedly, pointing at one of the costumes.

Jasper cracked a smile and laughed. "Luke Skywalker doesn't straighten his hair."

"Alright, don't straighten you're hair," I laughed.

"Then you can be Chewbacca," He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Scratch that," I laughed. "What about Buzz Lightyear?"

"I was that like two years ago," He pouted, looking at more costumes. "You should be that mermaid."

"I won't be able to walk," I laughed, looking at more costumes.

"I should just make my own damn costume," Jasper said, shaking his head.

"Come on! At least try on a costume!" I coaxed. A saleslady came to our side.

"Do you two need any help?" She asked.

Jasper sighed, smiling. "What the hell? I'll take the...Luke Skywalker costume. Medium."

"And you?" She turned to me.

"Uhh," I hummed, skimming through the costumes again.

"She'll be a Dallas Cheer-"

I clamped a hand over Jasper's mouth, cutting him off. "I'll be that Police officer. Small, please."

"I'll get those out to you right away. Just follow those orange feet to the changing rooms," The saleslady said, pointing towards the back.

I took my hand off of Jasper and followed the feet to the changing rooms.

"A Dallas Cheerleader?" I asked while we waited on line. "Really?"

"C'mon, you knew I was joking," He said, nudging my arm.

"I'm not a fucking cheerleader," I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Police officer and Luke Skywalker," Another salesperson said, handing us the costumes.

I walked towards a changing room and pulling the curtain. I pulled the costume out of the bad, holding it up.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled to myself, holding it against myself. It barely went past my thigh!

Rolling my eyes, I stripped off my existing clothes and put on the dress. It was a greenish gray color, decorated with several patches and the American flag. I zipped up the costume, tugging at the bottom in a hopeless attempt to make the length closer to my knees. Lastly, I put on the aviators that came with the dress.

"Bellaboo! You done?" Jasper asked through the curtain.

"Yeah," I sighed, pulling the curtain open.

Jasper laughed out loud, covering his mouth with his hand. "You look pretty damn badass."

"Well you look very..." I trailed off, looking him over in his Luke Skywalker costume. "You know what? You were right."

"Bells I love being right, but what am I right about?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Luke is totally _not _for you," I giggled.

"Ah, I knew it," He smiled. "And officer, your hemline is rather inappropriate."

I rolled my eyes. "Stupid costume."

"Let's just return these and look for some new ones," He suggested, walking back to his changing room.

I nodded and pulled the curtain back. I peeled off that sad excuse for a dress, stuffed it into the bag and changed into my regular clothes.

Jasper came out of his changing room the same time I came out.

"Ready to find more costumes?" I asked, smiling.

"I doubt I'll find anything in this fucking store, but what the hell. Why not?" Jasper said, giving me a smile back. We walked back into the hellhole of costumes and little kids running around, hoping to find a decent costume.

...

**I know, not my best chapter. But you'll find out their costumes soon enough :). Please show me some love & review :D?**

**OOH, and I'm working on a new story. I'm super excited for it, but it won't interfere with this story :). I should have it up and running about halfway/towards the end of this story :). I hope you guys will enjoy it when I post it :) I'll give you a few clues and such for the new story in the next chapter, but only if you review :D. **

**Pleases&Thankyous! xoxoxo  
**


	20. Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**...**

**BPOV**

Usually, inspiration just came to me. Art is incredibly fun; Finding your inspiration, getting out all your brushes and pencils, and finally, incorporating that inspiration into the entire piece.

Too bad my inspiration was fucking Edward.

Seriously, I wanted my painting to reflect off of _him_, but the only way I could picture the painting with him in it is well, to paint a portrait of Edward himself!

It sounds completely fantastic when thought out in the mind, but in reality it seemed really goddamn creepy. I mean, who would wanna see a random picture of yourself in a museum?

"God shitting dammit," I grumbled to myself, dropping my pencil on the ground again. "Stupid asshole pencil."

"Ah, there she is in her element!"

I turned around, wiping some of the sweat off my forehead. Alice with her usual grin was at the doorway, but someone not-so-usual was standing next to her.

Edward.

My eyes widened. Holy shit. Will he act weird? What if he asks any questions? Will he bring it up? And the fact that I look like complete shit didn't help either. He cannot see me like this. My hair was probably a rat's nest that a hawk threw up. Not to mention that my shirt and jeans were all paint-splotched and charcoal-stained.

"Alice! And...Edward!" I said rather awkwardly, waving my hand.

"Stupid asshole pen?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er, I tend to curse when I'm frustrated. Bad habit," I shrugged, bending down to pick up my pencil. "What brings you here?"

"Well, Edward has the day off so I took the liberty of clearing out any of his plans for some good 'ol sibling bonding," Alice said happily. "I rarely see him now, what with all this moving crap and stuff, so I decided some bonding is in order."

"More like 'forcing me against my will'," He said with air quotes.

Edward had recently found an apartment closer to his work, and surprisingly, close to me. He found an apartment on 34th and 5th, so it was a short walk from his apartment to mine.

"Well I need to see you sometime you know! The only time I see him is if he's carrying a box of crap to his new condo," Alice sighed, shaking her head. "Anyways, I thought we'd visit you before I take him shopping for his new place."

"Well that's very sweet of you," I said with a smile. "But this side of me isn't exactly flattering. I'm kind of messy and cursing at inanimate objects - not the best time to visit me."

"Ooh, sorry! We'll be on our way out," Alice said, giving me a one armed hug.

"I'll see you around, Bella," Edward said, nodding his head.

"Sounds good," I agreed. "Don't forget to invite me over once everything is set up in your new condo. I wanna see it!"

"Will do," He said with a laugh, following his sister out the door.

Once I heard the door shut, I was back to fucking square one. I drew a light line on the canvas before the point broke off.

"Stupid shitty pencil," I grumbled, sharpening it furiously.

"Hey, don't take it out on the pencil."

I turned around, seeing Edward back in the room.

"It's another habit," I chuckled, putting the pencil on the table.

"I wanted to talk to you before my sister decides to make me suffer even more.

"Alright," I said, pulling up two stool and sitting in one. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush," He said, taking a seat in the other stool. "That kiss. The last time we hung out."

"That kiss," I said, internally cringing. Dammit, I hate talking about my feelings.

"Yeah," He nodded. "I just need to know what that means. Does it change anything?"

Good thing I wasn't the only one thinking about it.

I took a deep breath. "Look, Edward. That kiss...I'm sorry but it didn't mean anything more than friends. I-I can't commit to any kind of relationship other than friends. For now, I mean. I have this great friendship with you and I don't want to ruin anything. I have some trust issues. I need to get over those issues before 'we' can turn into 'us'."

His eyes widened a bit, rejection and confusion flashing through his face. I cannot believe I just turned him down. I mean, in theory, I would date him in a heartbeat. But relationships kinda suck. The last relationship I was in didn't end quite well, and I really don't wanna go back in one. At least right now, I mean.

"I completely understand."

My ears perked up a little. "You do?"

"Yeah, I think I do," He said, more sure of himself. "Letting someone in, it's difficult for you. I can tell. And honestly, I can say that I understand your reason. You need space. I like what we're becoming. Friends. Hopefully we'll be really close friends."

"Yes we can," I said.

He held up a hand, signaling me to wait. "But I have to be completely honest with you."

I nodded. "Sure."

"I can't deny that I like you. A heck of a lot, as a matter of fact. I want you to know that. Will you still be friends with me, even though my feelings for you aren't on the same level as yours?" He asked, meeting my eyes.

Holy shitfuck. Edward liked me.

"Of course," I blurted out.

"Phew," He sighed, letting out a long breath. "I'm glad I got that off my chest."

I couldn't help but smile. "I need to tell you something as well."

"Alright, shoot," He said nodding.

I took a deep breath. "Erm, friends?"

_Chicken._

He nodded, grinning widely at me. "Friends.

Dammit, I almost told him.

"EDWARD ANTHONY DAMN CULLEN!"

"I think that's my cue to leave," He chuckled, standing up.

"Don't keep Alice waiting!" I giggled.

"See you around," He said, his arms encasing me for a hug. I curled my arms around his, inhaling his sent.

"EDWARD!"

"Gotta run," He sighed, smiling at me once more before heading out the door.

I went back to my painting, thinking of what to paint when an envelope caught my eye. I picked up, reading the sticky note attatched:

_Bella! I finally got the pictures to develop. I didn't wanna interrupt whatever you were doing, so I just snuck this in. I made an extra set of copies for your guy if he wants them. Hope you like 'em!_

_Seth._

Curious, I opened the envelope. They were beautiful. A couple of shots had Edward and I holding hands looking at the sunset. A few were closeups of me leaning on Edward's shoulder. The last picture was my absolute favorite. It was Edward and I looking at eachother, the swirls of pinks and orange in the sky creating a warm backdrop around us.

"Wow," I sighed to myself, looking through the pictures again. We looked extremely happy and romantic and all that crap.

_Perfect._

I slid the rest of the photos back inside the envelope, setting it back down on the table. Taking the picture, I set it up carefully next to my painting. Grabbing my pencil again, I started lightly sketching the outlines of our bodies, recreating the picture.

...

I pushed through the revolving door and into the building.

"May I be of service?" Asked the doorman.

"Can you please tell me what floor apartment 31C is on?" I asked, reading the door number from my phone.

"Yes, 5th floor," He nodded, giving me a warm smile.

"Thank you!" I called as I walked into the elevator. I pressed a few buttons and I felt the elevator ascend.

I heard the 'ding' as I reached the 5th floor. Walking out quickly, my eyes skimmed through the door numbers as I walked past.

"Here we go," I said to myself, knocking on 31C.

"Alice, if it's about the decor again I'm _not_ putting your frilly pink vanity in my apartment!" I heard through the other side.

"Uh, Edward? It's Bella," I said awkwardly. I heard some shuffling before Edward opened the door.

"Erm, sorry," He said with a chuckle. "I thought you were Alice."

"No worries," I said with a shrug.

"Come in," I said, opening the door wider. I stepped inside, viewing my surroundings. Since he just moved in, there were a bunch of boxes sitting around, opened beer cans and takeout boxes. A dusty futon and a T.V. filled up the living room.

"How's the move going?" I asked casually, studying the kitchen. It had a much bigger stove and fridge than mine, and I was a little envious.

"Eh, it's a little slow. I still have to pick up the last of my things back at the old house," He shrugged. "Do you want a beer or something?"

"No thanks," I said, shaking my head. "Bella plus beer isn't exactly a smart idea."

He chuckled, kicking a small box out of his way.

"I like it," I declared, looking around one last time.

"My mom's gonna have a shit fit when she sees this," He laughed, plopping down on the futon. "She's gonna rearrange everything and change the wallpaper, all of that."

"Well, whatever makes your mom's little heart happy," I giggled, sitting down next to him. Sighing, I pulled out the envelope from my bag.

"What's that?" He asked me.

"The reason I asked to visit," I said. "Remember Seth? He took pictures of us?"

He nodded, letting me continue.

"He gave me some copies of the pictures," I said, handing him the envelope. "There are two sets of copies; One for you, one for me."

He pulled out the pictures, studying each one. He raised his eyebrows as he studied the last picture of us in the sunset.

"He's one hell of a photographer," He commented. "These are awesome."

"Yep, they really are," I laughed.

"It...really looks like we're in love," He said quietly, his ears turning an adorable shade of pink.

"Erm, yeah," I said, feeling blood rush into my cheeks.

"Bella, about before," He started, putting the pictures down. "I meant what I said. I do have feelings for you."

"I know you do," I said, squirming in my seat. "I'm just asking...will you give me time?"

His eyes flashed down before looking back at me. "As long as you need."

I smiled. "Thank you. I mean, for respecting me."

He just smiled back, his eyes studying the pictures again.

"Hey, maybe I can help you clean up the rat's nest of a place," I said, changing the topic. I picked up one beer can daintily, wrinkling my nose.

"Oh really? Insulting my new home now?" He teased, poking my cheeks.

"Do you see this? The floor's a garbage pail!" I giggled, pointing at all the takeout boxes scattered on the floor.

"Well we better get started!" He chuckled, standing up. "C'mon!"

I laughed as we kicked around the cans, picking them up after. Even though he put his feelings out on the table, I couldn't help but hesitate. Maybe, just maybe I can be truthful with him about my feelings.

But for right now, Romeo has to wait for Juliet.

**...**

**So yeah, very short chapter but a shitload of 'feeling' crap from Edward.**

**Review please!  
**


End file.
